Our Own Demise
by Skinfull
Summary: Autistic child returned in full health, Mulder v Scully's emotions, it's all a bit corny towards the end but that's why they call it fiction...FINISHED...
1. Default Chapter

He grunted as the radio buzzed into life. "4199, this is Dispatch, come in Over" Reaching into the car window he pulled the hand piece loose. "This is 4199, Murphy here, what do you want Brody? Over" "We got a call from Mrs Baker.She says there's a dead body in her barn, Over" "Dead body? Jesus Christ... okay we're on our way, Murphy Over and Out" Putting the hand piece back he called over to his partner who was battling with the coke machine. "Hey, Derek, we gotta high tail it over to Bakers farm.she's seeing things again." As they pulled away from the diner Murphy started loading his gun. Angrily putting each bullet into each chamber. "Do you think there's something out there?" Lawson said watching him nervously. "No but this time I'm gonna scare her for real, wasting Police time is a crime." The farm seemed deserted. The swing door hung lazily in the midmorning sun. Murphy struggled out of the car and holstered his gun. Pulling his hat down tightly he led the way up to the porch. "Mrs Baker?" he called out, to no reply. "Mrs Baker? It's Sgt Murphy. Come on out now." Lawson rounded the back of the house, his hand resting anxiously against his gun. He could feel the sweat building up inside his cap but knew Murphy would shout if he dared to take it off. He wiped his forehead with his hanky and placed it back into his pocket. He could hear Murphy calling out and silently wished for Mrs Baker to answer. "Lawson? You find her?" Murphy called as he emerged from the back door. "No. You?" "If I had found her I wouldn't be asking you." "Should we go to the barn?" Without replying Murphy stormed out fully banging the door behind him. Muttering to himself he rushed past Lawson who followed closely. "When I get my hands on her.she'll--" Murphy stopped suddenly, ignoring Lawson who bumped into the back of him. From where he was standing he could see the legs. They were bare with the feet sticking out from behind a bale. He nudged Lawson and pointed at Mrs Baker who sat beside it in her chair, casually knitting and rocking. Cautiously he entered the barn, widely rounding the bale where more and more of the body was revealed. It was naked and face down in the strewn hay. He reached out to touch Mrs Baker but she spoke before he could. "'Bout time you got here." "Who is it?" Murphy said softly in a voice that Lawson didn't know he possessed. "I dunno. But it moved." Murphy was about to lean into the body but stopped abruptly. "Moved? I thought you said it was dead?" "I thought it was but it was over there when I found it first." She pointed over to the back door of the barn. Murphy pointed at Lawson and directed him to go to the other door. He reached over to the body and turned him round. Wincing at the two eyes that stared glassily up to the roof he waved his hand over them. Nothing. "Nothing over here boss." Lawson called from the back door. "Lawson call an ambulance, tell them we got Liam Maguire out at Bakers" "Sure thing- Maguire? Liam Maguire? But isn't he.?" "Lawson! Just do it okay" Murphy removed his jacket and placed it over the boy. He stood back and went to Mrs Baker who was still knitting. Pulling out his notepad he stood over her. "At what time did you discover the body?" "At 11.30. I called you straight away." "And how long was it before you noticed.he.moved?" "After calling you I came back out to see if there was anything I could do." "How did you know he was dead?" Murphy asked without looking up. "Well I guess I didn't, I just presumed." She placed her knitting on her lap and looked directly at Sgt. Murphy. "It's been eight years since Liam Maguire went missing." Her voice became low and soft. Staring over at the body, she sighed. "He hasn't aged a bit." "Did you know Liam before.he.disappeared? "Well I know his mum had awful trouble looking after him, what with his autism and fits. Five other kids she has out there." Before he could ask any more questions Murphy felt something touching his leg. Looking down he saw Liam's arm had reached out and grabbed his trousers. He was sitting up, his face was blank and his eyes stared straight ahead. Murphy tried to pry his hand away but he held on tightly. "This boy has got some grip." Murphy said through gritted teeth. Liam, still staring straight ahead, without warning, opened his mouth and screamed  
  
* * * 


	2. Chapter 2

                Mulder sat and stared at his computer on the desk of his small untidy office.  They had offered him an office with a view but only if he gave up the X-Files.  He didn't think he'd be spending too much time in is office so the view wouldn't be missed.  But on wet rainy day like this one he was almost ready to accept the offer.

"Oh come on," he said, hitting the side of the screen.  He had been tapping away at the keys watching the screen for a reaction but got nothing.  It was nearing 9pm on a Saturday night but he persisted.

"I know you have the games in there somewhere, Dallas, just give me the password."

He had already tried all the words he could think of involving the LA Raiders.  And now he had no ideas left.  There was a sharp knock at the door.

"Come in," Mulder called without looking up.

                Special Agent Coulter Dallas walked in.  The expression on his face clearly telling Mulder this wasn't a social call.

"Mulder, someone is trying to hack into my network.  I've sourced it to the building." He said, his burly figure approaching the desk as Mulder reached for the ALT+ TAB buttons. "You wouldn't know anything about that now would you?"

"Who? Me?" Mulder looked up at him innocently. "I've been working here all evening.  If I wanted to play games I'd go home.  I'll keep an eye out for you if you want?"

At that moment Scully walked in and stopped suddenly, sidestepping silently away from the door.

"If I find out it was you Mulder…" Dallas said before turning away and storming from the room.

"Another friendly visitor?" Scully said making Mulder jump in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh Hello, Nice to see you too, Coffee?

"No I mean I thought you were on vacation?"

"Vacation? One day off does not constitute a vacation" She slipped off her jacket and perched on the edge of his desk "I rang your house and I got no answer, so I figured you were wallowing in here.  I came to rescue you, from yourself, and take you out for dinner"

"How did you know that I didn't have some hot date?" He said trying not to watch her leg swinging beneath her.  She raised her left eyebrow and looked at him, a smile dancing across her lips. 

"What did Dallas want?"

"He was accusing me of hacking into his PC."

"And were you?"

"No, I couldn't figure out his password."

"Another Saturday night well spent…"

                The shrill ring of the telephone cut off his reply.  He picked up listened for a minute.  Replacing the handset he stood and reached for his jacket.

"It's Skinner…he wants to see us."

"Doesn't anyone here ever go home? How did he know I was here?"

                Mulder moved his eyes round shiftily as if looking for a hidden camera.  "Maybe the room is bugged…"

"Or maybe he saw me coming in through the front door?"

                Mulder laughed and led her through the deserted corridors of the FBI headquarters.  Skinners secretary who was talking on the phone waved them straight in.  Mulder knocked lightly at the door and walked through, where they saw Skinner bent over a large opened black leather folder.  He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes vigorously.

"Don't hover.  Sit down" he said brusquely.

Scully and Mulder each took a chair in front of the large desk and waited for Skinner to talk.  

"I have a case.  Kidnapping.  I want you two on it"

                Mulder looked over at Scully and back to Skinner.  "Us?"

"Yes Mulder, You and Scully will go To Ohio and solve this case? Is that too much to ask? Is that to far out of your job description for you?"

"No sir-"

"Then here you go" Skinner held out the large folder for Mulder, who took it gingerly.

"We'll leave on Monday morning-" Mulder began.

"No, you'll leave now. Both of you.  You have no idea what it was like for me to get that folder.  I want it out of here before they see it's gone."

"Who?" Scully asked, unable to take any of this in.

"Agents Doultry and Fisher have already been assigned this case as of yesterday evening.  It's no good for them… if you know what I mean"

"I'm not sure I do." Scully began but Mulder stood holding the folder under his arm.

"Yes sir, we'll leave straight away"

                Skinner looked at Mulder with a hint of relief in his eyes and sat back heavily into his chair as they left the room.

                Within an hour Mulder was sitting on his bed drying his hair roughly with a towel.  A small black travel bag lay open at his feet.  He slipped into a pair of jeans as the doorbell rang.  Grabbing his shirt he slowly trudged out to the door where as expected he found Scully.  

"If you answered the door like that all the time maybe you would get a hot date for Saturday nights!"

"Yeah, funny." He smirked at her as he pulled on his shirt.  Dropping the bag at her feet Scully sat down on the settee.  Mulder went back into the bedroom and found a pair of socks.  Putting them on he carried his boots into Scully.

"Would you like a coffee?"

"No thanks…" she said tiredly.

"You okay?" he asked as he tied his laces.

"Not really…what was going on with you and Skinner?"

"What do you mean?" Mulder said innocently, grabbing a towel to rub his hair again.

"Come on Mulder.  What's this case all about?"

"I dunno," He said through the towel.  "You know as much as me.  I just don't think that Skinner wanted us asking to many questions right then."

"If we're gonna try to solve a case we need to get all the facts-"

"We will," he changed the towel for a brush and began the futile battle for settlement in his hair.  "You know how Skinner has been with the X-Files, he doesn't want to admit they exist…but some cases…"

                Scully said nothing only watched him as he gave up the fight with his hair and instead pulled on a NY Knicks baseball cap.  Hitting the message button on his phone he went to fetch his bag.

"You have two new messages, today at 20:25 _Fox, it's Sally.  Thanks for not returning my calls…just don't bother_."  Mulder winced as he heard the voice projected into the room and smiled shamefully when he spotted Scully trying not to laugh.

"Today at 20:34 _Fox, It's your mother.  Are you still out there? Please call me_. No more messages"

"What?" He asked Scully's laughing eyes.  "You see I could have had a date…"

                Scully stood and reached for the car keys he had left on the table

"I _could_ have." Mulder proclaimed after her, slightly annoyed by her quiet laughter.

* * *

                Liam Maguire sat in the large well-furnished room.  The walls were lined with bookcases from ceiling to floor, all except for the two glass doors, which overlooked a beautiful patchwork of fields, at the very back and a large mirror over a stone fireplace.  

                There was a brilliant desk placed near the glass doors with many papers neatly piled up and a phone in the middle. A three-piece leather suite lay to the right of the desk, with a large empty executive chair sitting behind it.

                Liam wandered round the room fingering the books, few of which he recognised, reading the names of any that caught his eye.  The glass doors were closed and when he tried to open them he found them locked.  Watching the mirror through his long hair he slouched down into the leather couch.

                Behind the mirror a lady stood, sporting a white skirt and black blouse she watched the boy with interest.  Two suited men stood behind her and waited for her to speak.  The elder man took a step closer, his impatience winning, and coughed.

"Well Dr Philips, will you take this patient?" his voice low and bored

"Of course I will, send me all the paperwork." She called over he shoulder as she walked out of the room.  The man stood by as she brushed past and watched through the mirror as she sat next to Liam.  

"Good luck…" he murmured under his breath, shaking his head softly.

                She walked into the room receiving only a cursory glance from Liam.  Sitting down next to him she smiled openly at him.

"Hi Liam, my name is Andy Taylor.  I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

                He stared ahead unmoving, refusing to meet her eyes.  Sitting perfectly still Andy watched his eyes.  They seemed so young and yet the lines engraved around them told a different tale.  She remembered the photo his parents had taken a mere fortnight before the abduction.  His face pulled into a painful expression that seemed to scream from his eyes.  His wheelchair being the most notable difference Andy came back to the present and looked at his legs, clad in a light blue denim she could see them stretched out in front of him.

"You didn't like Dr Riggs did you? Well I don't blame you." She said aloud not missing the flicker of a smile that crossed his lips for an instant. "Well you don't need to talk to him anymore."  

                He continued to stare ahead.   Seeing the small bruises that surrounded his left eye and at the base of his neck she decided to ask him.

"How did you get those bruises Liam?"

                Automatically his hand went up to neck and his fingers gently traced the line of perfectly circular bruises that reached from his spine to just behind his earlobe.  A slight whimper escaped from his lips.

"Sorry?" Andy asked not sure if he had said something.

                Another whimper emerged only this time louder escaped from his lips and it soon escalated into a fully-fledged scream. 

"Okay Liam, Calm down" Andy tried to touch his arm but he shrugged her away.

                He grabbed his head and held onto it tightly pressing at his temples.  The scream turned into a cry and so softly, that Andy wasn't sure if she heard him correctly he said "make it stop…"

* * * 

                  
  



	3. Chapter 3

                The rain smashed against the windscreen hard and unrelenting, blurring any chance that Scully had of seeing the oncoming traffic.  The wipers were on full speed but they had little or no effect to the onslaught of the rain.  

"I hate rain." She muttered angrily to herself leaning in closer to the screen as if it helped.  

"I dunno...I kinda like it." Mulder said speaking for the first time in nearly 30 miles. "It clears the air."

"Back to the land of the living?"

"What? Oh I was just thinking" Mulder admitted wistfully.

"What about?"

"Well mainly, why Skinner was so eager to get this case for us…I've been reading the case file Scully and it has all the marking of a good X-File…"

                Scully let out an almost discernable sigh and Mulder noticed her shoulders slump down.

"Maybe it is just a regular Kidnapping." Scully said weakly.

"So why didn't he leave the case to Fisher and Doultry? I mean they are good men."

"Mulder, There are over 11000 Special Agents working for the FBI with twice the work load and back load, couldn't they be busy? Couldn't they have handed it off?"

"I don't think so Scully, this case…there is something about it"

                Scully glanced over at him and saw that he was watching her.  She smiled a little and nodded towards the bag on the back seat.

"Go on then, show me"

"Well…" Mulder reached into the bag and pulled out the file Skinner had given him earlier.  "Liam Maguire, born 6/8/82.  Diagnosed with Autism at the age of five, a strain called Williams Syndrome.  Became wheelchair bound by the age of nine and developed language problem, motor skills and a hypersensitivity to sounds."

"Williams syndrome isn't that uncommon, 1 out of 20,000 to 50,000 births, when you look at the figures-"

"That's not what makes this an x-file."  Mulder interrupted,  " In November 1997 Liam went missing from his front yard.  No clues or traces were found.  Nothing.  Both his parents were alive and his father even suspected of murder, but there was never any evidence."

                Scully sat back from the window and accelerated slightly as the rain eased.  Pushing her hair behind her ear she listened to Mulder.  He always liked to do this to her, ply her with all the regularities of the case before going for shock tactics and revealing the X-File factor.

"Last Tuesday Liam was found in a barn belonging to a Mrs..." He flicked through the file looking for a name, "Mrs Baker."

Scully looked confused, " I thought we were here to find the boy.  He's been missing since 1997?"

"He's back now." Mulder said relishing power he had when he saw her struggling to make sense of it all.

"I don't get it Mulder," she admitted knowing they were the words he was waiting for.

"He is walking, talking, he's gained all the mobility he'd lost, and he's been tested by many doctors and they all have given him a clear bill of health.  He's taking equivalency tests in the next few days to see his IQ level.  He hasn't aged past the age of 16 and has no memory of where he's been since the abduction"

"Kidnapping." Scully corrected almost automatically.

"You say Pot-ay-to, I say Pot-a-to!" Mulder laughed at her stern look.  "How could you explain a 16 year old autistic child going missing for 6 years only to return unaged and in perfect health?" He said throwing down the challenge.

"Firstly I'd need to see his medical records before I try to do that-"

"I got them here."

"Then I'd like to speak to Liam."

"Tomorrows another day, Scull, full of possibilities."

"But mainly," she continued ignoring him, "I'd like to get out of this car take a bath and get some sleep.  It's hitting 2.30am and I'm tired"

"Tired of me?" Mulder said smiling.

"Tired. Just tired.  This isn't how I had imagined spending my weekend" She refused to match his gaze and watched the road for a motel. "Do you know where we are staying?"

"You know I've never stayed in Ohio before." He curbed his humour recognising the weariness in her voice.

"Looks like another fun adventure in finding a roach motel"

"Do you want me to drive?" he asked carefully.

"No Mulder, I want you to find a motel"  

                He rummaged through the glove box and found a map of the town.  He looked out the windows for street signs and started directing her to the motel.  He knew she was tired but still she insisted on driving from the airport.  He didn't try to argue too much wanting the chance to read over the case file, but now wished that he had.  

                Scully pulled into the car park and Mulder ran into the office to get the rooms.  She watched him through the window that was still speckled with a drizzly rain.  She didn't mean to bark at him but she turned up at their office to take him out for dinner.  This was not on the agenda.  Dinner and a movie.  A bit of friendly companionship.  She was feeling lonely and wanted to have easy conversation.  She should have known that it wouldn't be easy with Mulder.  Nothing was.  Startled by the knock on her window she got out of the car and followed him to the boot.  

"I got us two of their best rooms," Mulder said smiling "both with cable TV and a mini bar."

"Spared no expense I hope?" She said trying to lighten the tension"

"For you? Never!" He put his arm over her shoulders and squeezed her roughly.  "Let's go.  Your number 13, I got number 14"

                They grabbed their bags and went over to their rooms.

"Goodnight Mulder." She gave him a sad smile and disappeared into her room.  He waited until he heard her door locking before entering himself.  The room was basic at the Mountain View Motel.  A small bed that Mulder shied away from with a vibration feature.  He could hear Scully moving round the room and the shower starting.  He slipped off his shoes and bent to reach the mini bar.

"Let's see…" he pulled out a few bottles, "vodka, Gin, Rum, whiskey…Whiskey please, straight."  Pouring the small bottle into one of the glasses he found in the bathroom, he lay on the bed and turned on the TV. 

The shrill ring from her travel alarm startled Scully from her slumber.  Pushing it off the dresser she rolled over and stretched lazily.  Breathing deeply she emerged from the bed and dressed.   Wearing her fitted light blue blouse and black shirt she made her way to Mulder's room.  He was sitting up on the bed with the papers from the file strewn around him.  A half empty box of Dunkin Donuts sat on the floor by the bed and his suit hung over the bathroom door.  

"Not sleeping?" Scully said.

"Couldn't.  Too wired about this…"

"I thing we should go see Liam," she approached the bed and he made room for her.  Picking up the donuts he offered her one.  

"And defiantly the hospital."

"It says here that he attends Jackson Memorial School," she said eating the plain donut.

"That was before the abduction, now he goes to Jefferson High.  Jackson was a special needs school."

The school lot was full but they managed to find a spot.  Mulder pulled the folder from the back of the car and put his jacket back on.  The heat was stifling and he envied Scully her light blouse.

"Liam Maguire was practically in a waking coma with Williams syndrome, when he went missing, but shows no sign of any such illness now."  

"Yeah.  Remember Billy Miles? Back in 1992?"

"That was different," Scully argued

"I suppose, he was being controlled by aliens"

                Before she could argue Scully caught the laugh in his eye and closed her mouth.  Another fish reeled in.  If she didn't know he believed so strongly she would get mad, but as it were she took his little jibes and waited for her own proof.  

"Has anyone thought to ask that he was _cured, _for want of a better word, before he went missing? That the trauma of the situation made him disappear?"

"You sound sceptic Scully?" he said as he opened the doors for her.

"Aren't you?"

"Why would they lie?"

"Maybe they are trying to hide something from us.  I've been trying to contact Sgt Murphy all day to no avail, we cant get out to the location where they found Liam with out his consent.  Maybe there is something out there they don't want us to see."  She said as they walked towards the principal's office.

"You're too paranoid, Scully!"

                Lowering her head Scully shook it softly.  It's gonna be one of those days, she thought as she followed Mulder into the office.


	4. Chapter 4

The Principal was a heavyset man who sweated profusely in his nylon shirt.  He barely acknowledged the two agents as they approached his desk.

"Mr Reilly, Dawson Reilly?" Mulder asked reaching for his badge.

"Yes. That's me. Who else would be I my office on a Sunday?" he replied with a snort.

"I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder, this is my partner, Special Agent Dana Scully."

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us sir," Scully offered "But we would have been happy to meet you at your home."

"My house? On a Sunday?" Dawson shook his head laughing, "No thank you."

                Exchanging glances Mulder and Scully sat down opposite Dawson.  Mulder took out a small black notebook from his pocket.  Searching for a pen he took the one that Scully offered and began the questions.

"Did you know Liam Maguire before the abduction?" he asked ignoring Scully's frown at his terminology.

"I knew the family.  We are a small community, Mr Mulder, not much happens with out everyone knowing."

"I understand that Liam sat equivalency test before starting here.  Could we see them?"

Dawson rolled away from the desk and over to a large filing cabinet behind him.  

"He scored an above average result…Ah here we go." He pulled a thin file from the drawer and handed it to Scully.  

"What classes has he enrolled in?" Mulder asked leaning in closer to Scully to see the file.

"English Lit, History, Physics, Music and Tech Drawing.  In this school we have made Mathematics, Art and Phys. Ed mandatory.  He takes all of those classes as well."

"How does he perform athletically?" Scully asked speaking up for the first time.

"Extraordinarily.  Mr Roberts says he would be fit for any sport he wished and well able for it but Liam refuses to try out."  

                Dawson sipped the glass of water that rested on his table.  Looking from one agent to the other he took a deep breath.

"I dunno what you think you are gonna find but it ain't here.  Liam is a good kid.  He works hard and I've had nothing but good reports about him."  Dawson blurted out his hostile tone making them look up intently.  "I just think that the good Lord saw fit to heal this boy and return him to our flock and now all I see is you coming to take him away for tests."  Dawson Reilly's face reddened as his anger diluted his voice.  

"We don't want to take him away, sir, we just want to know what's happened.  We want to find out why Liam went missing only to return fully _healed_ as you out it," Scully said her voice soft as she tried to calm him down.

"Mr Reilly," Mulder began, "We are here to find answers, answers to where Liam has been, what happened to him, why he no longer seems to show signs of autism…these are questions that need answering."

"I understand the strain on you community, but without answers the matter can never be put to rest."  

                Dawson stayed silent and stared back at them.  Glancing between the two he let out a heavy breath and relaxed his shoulders.  "I am sorry for my outburst, I just don't want to see the family hurt any more." He said wiping his forehead with a hanky.

"No problem," Mulder said standing and shaking his hand, "We'll be on our way.  Thank you for all your help."

                Holding the door open for Scully, Mulder followed her out to the car.  Dawson watched them leave from his office window.  As they pulled out of the car park Dawson picked up the phone and dialled a number he knew well.

"Hello?,,, yes, it's Dawson.  They just left…I dunno where they are going…what? No, they've been destroyed, I gave them the new ones… yes sir" Slowly he hung up the phone a leaned back in his chair.  He reached into the top drawer of his desk and pulled out the gun.  The metal felt cold and hot against his quivering lips.  His tears flew freely onto his cheeks but the only sound came from the gun as he pulled the trigger and his body hit the floor.

* * *

"I still think we should go see the sheriff" Scully said aloud knowing that Mulder would persist.

"Aren't you curious?" Mulder looked directly at her, his eyes switching between her lips and her eyes.  Loving they way her lips parted slightly as she thought of her comeback he watched.

"Of course I'm curious but I want to do it right. Turning up to someone's house unannounced on a Sunday isn't the right way to do it."

"Well Scully where is your sense of adventure?" he said smiling warmly at her.

"I think I left it back in DC." She said softly looking down to her lap.

                As if noting her weariness for the first time Mulder stopped smiling. "Hey," he placed an unsure hand on her chin and made her face him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.  I just haven't been sleeping"

"I can take care of this if you want to go back to the motel…" Mulder offered regretting the words even before the came out but unable to stop them.

                Scully frowned and shook his hand away.  Pushing her hair behind her ear she climbed out of the car. And reached for the briefcase from the backseat.

"Right now, I'd like nothing more than to leave you out here to walk the 15miles back to the motel but I'd only have to hear about it later on.  And I don' think Skinner would look kindly upon my actions."  

                She marched forward towards the house and Mulder jogged to catch her before she reached the door,  "Sorry Dana, I just thought-"

"No _Fox_, you didn't, leave it. I'm fine."

                The house was small and seemed to be empty.  No replies came to their knocks or calls.  Testing the door Mulder found it to be open.  With a quick glance to check how deep Scully was frowning he entered softly.  To his left he found a large dining room, the table set for six people.

"Looks like we're having company over." Mulder quipped desperately trying to ease the tension.

"How do you know?"

"Liam Maguire lives with his parents, Robert and Louisa, and his sister Sarah.  That makes four."

                Noting the amount of religious paintings and crafts Scully was drawn to t a large figure of Jesus that stood over the fireplace.  He stood almost 4 feet long with his arm opened in that well known welcoming gesture.  It was all plain white except for the eyes, which were painted green.  At the base of the figure a plate was screwed on.  Running her fingers over the writing Scully read "L.M March 1st 1998"

"Hey Mulder, Look at this"

                Mulder who had been walking through the kitchen came back and stood behind her.

"Jesus."

"Yeah I know it is Jesus, but look at the writing."

"L.M. 1998"

"Liam Maguire.  1998.  Wasn't he reported missing in 1998?"

"Then how could he have made it?"

"But they are his initials."

"It could be a shrine for him." Mulder said.

"If he made this then there was no kidnapping…no abduction" Scully replied, angry at his dismissal.

                Mulder said nothing.  Looking closer at all the paintings and figures he saw that they were all dated during the period of Liam's disappearance.  But before he could point it out to Scully he heard the door opening behind him.  Turning sharply his hand falling to his gun automatically he saw the family of Maguires watching them.

"I believe you are the FBI agents."  The father stood tall almost a full foot over Mulder.  The suit he wore was heavy and seemed unnatural to him.  Behind him a smaller woman stood, sporting a dress that had seen many Sundays and patches.  Each one of her arms went protectively over her children's shoulders.  A son whose height matched hers and hadn't quite grown in to his father's suits and a young girl who Scully guessed couldn't have been older than six.

"Yes Sir. I am Special Agent Fox Mulder and this is my partner Special Agent Dana Scully."  They both showed their badges but Robert Maguire didn't even glance at them.  

"You know who I am.   This is my wife Louisa, my daughter Sarah and this…" He placed his hands on his son's shoulders and propelled him forward towards the agents. "This is Liam," he said showing him off like a prize.

"Hello Liam, my name is Dana Scully.  My partner and myself would like to talk to you if that's okay with you."

"Yes Ma'am."  His voice was flat and unsure.  His eyes darted between them and finally settled on Scully's.

"Would you like to talk here?" she asked gesturing round the room.

"We can stay with you son," his father said "if you like" he added almost anxiously.

                Not missing the tone Mulder glanced at Scully who also heard it.

"No father. I'd rather go alone. We can go to my room." He said his eyes never leaving Scully's face.  He led the way up to his room where he sat on the end of the bed.  The room was bare.  A bed sat in the corner with an overflowing bookshelf beside it.  The walls were painted a soft cream and held only a crucifix that hung over the bed.  Scully stood in front of Liam as Mulder browsed through the titles of books.  

"There are some lovely artefacts down stairs.  Your family must have a strong faith."

"It's one of the things we share."

"I've always found great comfort in it" she said fingering the chain that rested round her neck.  He made no reply and she decided to change the topic.  "How's school?"

"Don't you already know?"

"I've seen your grades but I meant how do you like it?"

"It's fine." His voice was even and he stared at nothing.

"Do you remember much about Jackson Memorial?"

                As the words came out Liam's eyes connected with hers.  He stared at her, fury bubbling beneath their cool green surface.  Scully took a step back from their intensity and placed a hand over her gold chain.  Noting the tension Mulder came closer to Scully and placed a hand on her lower back.

"Scully? You okay?"

                Liam continued to stare, his eyes unmoving he stood away from the bed, closer to Scully.  She watched, unable to look away she put her hand onto her gun and undid it from its holster.

"Scully? Dana..." Mulder shook her softly and covered her hand with his own.

                At that moment Liam looked away and walked towards the door.  "I'm Hungry." He left the room.

Scully shook her head and rubbed her eyes.  Looking round the room she saw Mulder watching her closely, a strange expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, still holding her he kept his arm round her back.

"Yeah…I'm fine…I just…"

"Let's get out of here." She nodded at his suggestion and allowed him to lead her back to the car.  He jumped into the drivers seat and pulled away from the house.

"It was like you were hypnotised." He said watching the surprise on her face get covered with confusion.  "You went for your gun," he added softly, almost as if he didn't want to tell her.

"I did?"  She watched out the window, softly fingering her chain.

"I don't know what you were gonna shoot, but after our little tété á tété I didn't want to find out!" he smiled weakly.

"I'm tired," she said to no-one.

"We'll be back at the motel in no time."

                She smiled over at him, wishing she could say, wishing she could tell him the immense feeling of power she felt by looking at Liam's eyes.  She was going for her gun but not to shoot Mulder, maybe to finally be able to rest, finally being able to let go, to be free…


	5. Chapter 5

Scully was asleep before they reached the Motel.  He parked the car as close to their rooms as possible and walked round to her door.  He wondered why he was keeping do quiet as he opened the door, knowing he was going to wake her.  He put one hand on her knee and the other on her shoulder.

"Scully…" he said softly, "We're here"

She moaned softly and turned her head away from him, her hair tumbling into her face.  He squeezed he knee and shook her shoulder a little. "C'mon Scully, time to get up"

                Moaning again she faced him and he gently tucked her hair behind her ear.  The confusion on her face worried him.  She wasn't usually so tired and listless.  His green eyes met her blue and he saw clearly the fear the lay beneath them.

"You fell asleep," he said weakly.  He took her hand and she allowed him to lead her from the car and up to her room.  Her hand shook as she tried to get the key into the lock.  Ignoring her groans of protest Mulder took the key from her and opened the door.  She walked in and sat down heavily on the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked crouching down in front of her.  

"I'm fine." She said yawning as she pulled her hair from her face with both hands. "I just haven't been sleeping"

"I could give you something for that if you want."

"No, I just need to rest"

                Mulder went into the bathroom and returned with a glass of water.  

"Here, take some."  After she sipped it he placed the glass on the bedside table and pushed her shoulders back into the bed.

"Sleep" he ordered.

"It's too early" she complained, "We've got work to do." But she wasn't strong enough to fight him.

"Well how about if I go out and get us some food and you wait here.  We can go over the medical reports here."

"Okay, " Scully said, already drifting off.

                Mulder traced his fingers down her legs to her feet and removed her shoes.  He pulled the quilt from around the bed and placed it over her.  With a quick glance over his shoulder he left the room.

Sgt Murphy pulled up outside the school and made his way up to the office.  The room was crowded with police, and the county coroner.  The chatter round the room was jovial as the men stood round a few holding coffee.

"Who found him?" he called out angrily.  The chatter abruptly stopped as they all turned to face him.

"I did, sir," one of them ventured, "His wife called me as asked me to take a look round because he didn't return from a meeting at lunch time."

"What meeting? With who?"

"The FBI sir."

"Get those agents out here right now"

"Yes sir"

"I want this room cleared.  Everyone out," he shouted finally.

                After everyone left he walked round to where Dawson's body lay.  Sighing loudly he bent closer and pulled the gun from his already stiffening fingers.

"You stupid damn fool" he whispered as he looked at the gun.  Recognising it immediately as the gun he'd helped Dawson buy he placed it into an evidence bag he'd pulled from his pocket.  He said he'd need it for security for when he was working late.  A soft cough from the doorway brought Murphy back to the present.

"Sir… the FBI are on the way."

"Good," he said holding out the gun.  "Get the prints off this"

"Sir?"

"Just do it"

                Mulder sat at the small diner counter sipping his coffee slowly, hoping that Scully was sleeping.  He tried to think of when she had first shown signs of tiredness.  They had gotten back to Washington on the Wednesday and finished the reports by Thursday evening.  Mulder offered to take her out for dinner but she said she need sleep and left.  She'd taken Friday off and he hadn't spoken to her again until she'd walked into their office on Saturday evening.  Was she tired even before then? He mused silently.  He finished his coffee and picked up the menu wondering what to bring back to her when his mobile rang.

"Mulder" he said curtly into it.

"Agent Mulder? The FBI?" the voice asked.

"Yes," he said cautiously, not recognising the voice on the other end of the phone.

"This is deputy Brody.  We've go a situation here at the school and Sgt Murphy is asking for you to come round." The voice was stammering and unsure.

"What kind of situation?" Mulder asked.

"It's Dawson Reilly.  He's dead."

"I'll be right over."

                Mulder considered ringing Scully but quickly dismissed it.  If it was sleep that she needed he wasn't going to deprive her.  Leaving her to rest he went to the school alone.

                Scully woke with a start.  Twilight crept round the room pulling with it a soft darkness.  She turned to face the small clock on the locker and saw that it was 20:30. Her head pounded loudly with a sound that seemed to reverberate off the walls.  Pulling herself from the bed she showered and dressed a quietly as she could, aggravating an already angry head.  She pulled a box of headache tablets from her wash bag.  With effort she managed to twist the childproof lid off, spilling them over the bathroom counter.  Taking two she slipped them into her mouth and swallowed some water.  Knocking on Mulder's door she got no reply.  She called out his name but still no reply.  Noticing that their car was gone she tried calling him on his mobile but only got his message minder.  Before she could put her phone away it's shrill ring drilled though her head and made her jump.

"Scully"

"Marcus Avenue," the muffled voice said.

"What?"

"He's waiting for you."

"Who is? Mulder?" Scully went back to her room pulling a map from the desk she searched for Marcus Avenue.

"Hurry…he's hurting."

"Who is this?" she called into the phone but the line had gone dead.  Looking for her gun she found it under the suit she discarded earlier for jeans and a t-shirt.  She clipped it to the back of her jeans and pulled the t-shirt out over it.  Grabbing her light, black windbreaker she rushed to the motel office and rang the bell urgently.

"Okay, okay, where's the fire?" the attendant emerged from the back room still fixing his belt.

"I need to find Marcus Avenue.  Can you show me where it is on the map?"

"Sure but it's not called that on the map."

"Where is it?" she asked unable to keep the urgency from her voice.

"It's right…there," he said showing her a small byroad called Kennedy Drive.  "Some people call it Marcus Avenue on account of a high school kid that jumped from the cliff into the ravine, at the end of the road."

                Wanting to know more but not having the time Scully made her way down the street toward Kennedy Drive, walking almost 2 blocks before managing to hail a cab.

"Kennedy Drive," she said sitting into the car.

"Hey lady…I don't-"

"Just drive," she pulled out her badge and slammed it against the division.  One quick glance from the driver told him to drive and he took off.

                Mulder was ushered into the office, ignoring the hushed voices he passed.  He winced at the body that lay before him.

"You Mulder?" the voice came from behind the desk and as Mulder leaned forward he saw a large man in jeans and a shirt with a sheriff's badge hanging out of his pocket, crouching over the body.

"Yes. What happened?"

"Where's your partner?"

She's working on something." Mulder replied, meeting his stare.

                With an audible grunt Murphy stood and approached Mulder.  Not attempting to shake his hand Murphy reached into his pocket and retrieved his notepad.  

"It appears that you two were the last to see Dawson alive."

"We left his office at approximately 4.30pm and proceeded to the Maguire Residence." 

"You arrived there at 5.05pm." Murphy said reading from his notepad. 

                Mulder walked around the table to where the body lay and crouched down at the head.

"This looks like a suicide.  Where's the gun?"

"I've sent it for prints."

"Prints?"

"You can never be too careful."

                Mulder stood shaking his head slowly.  "Can I see the photo's of the scene before you started moving the evidence?"

"Photo's?"

"You and half your squad have trampled round this room taking evidence and leaving false traces.  You yourself removed the weapon without photographic placement of where it lay."  Murphy opened his mouth to argue but Mulder stood and turned away.  "I want this body wrapped and sent to the morgue marked for autopsy."

"Autopsy?"

"You can never be too careful," Mulder called over his shoulder as he headed for the door.

"Now you listen here-," Murphy shouted

"No, if you are going to try to pin a murder on me maybe it would be better if you thought about the evidence, and surely the fact that I'm FBI might mean that I know something about murder scenes," Mulder said, his voice low and even.  "Clearly from the angle of the wound I can see that this was self inflicted.  I want an autopsy performed so that I can show you."

"Why would he commit suicide?" Murphy asked his face red with anger and humiliation at being showed up in front of his squad by this clean cut g-man.

"Now that is a question that I might be able to answer.  I want that body prepped and ready for autopsy by Monday morning."

                Mulder had pulled up to the motel before he realised that he had forgotten the food.  He knocked lightly on her door and called her name.  When he got no reply he assumed she was asleep and pulled out the spare key she had given him.  Threading softly he walked into the room only to find it empty.  He checked the bathroom and called out her name again.  He picked up some of the tablets that lay scattered across the counter and saw that they were for headaches.  He tried ringing her but got only her message minder.

"Scully it's me.  It's 9.30.  I just got back to the motel.  Call me."

                He noticed that the clothes she'd worn to bed we left rumbled on the floor.  Ruffling through them he found that her gun and badge were gone.  He went down to the office and rang the bell.

"Hey.  What can I do you for?" the attendant asked keeping an eye on the TV behind him.

"My partner, a small lady with auburn hair, and blue eye's, did you see her go by?"

"Better than that, she came in to ask for directions."

"To where?"

The attendant pulled out a map and showed Mulder Kennedy Drive.  Without saying thanks Mulder grabbed the map and ran over to the car.  Sitting in the car he felt his gun pressing into his hip and hoped he wouldn't need it.

Scully paid the driver without thought of how she would get back to the motel and ventured carefully towards the end of the avenue.  It was a narrow dark road, with a grass trail running up the centre.  Large trees and bushes blocked any escape from the sides.  200yds from where she stood she could make out a clearing.  Her hand found her gun and she unclipped it from its holster and held it down along her slim body.  Cursing herself for not thinking of taking a torch she walked up to the clearing.  The ground was hard with dried mud and she left a dust trail as she walked on.

"Mulder?" she called out softly, almost afraid to be heard.

"Hello Dana."  She spun round her gun held out in front.

"I wont hurt you."  The voice seemed to come from all around.  Spinning round Scully held her gun out rigidly pointing it into the darkness.

"I'm a federal agent.  I am armed.  Come out the where I can see you"

                To her right the bushes shook and Liam stepped out into the moonlight.  His long black hair hung down to his shoulders, concealing his face.  He wore a plain black t-shirt and a pair of light blue torn jeans.  His sneakers were scuffed and dirty.  With his hands in his pockets he walked over to the end of the clearing where the cliff edge was.  

"Beautiful view?" he asked gesturing towards the ravine where a scattering of houses could be seen in the distance.

"Liam?" Scully walked over to him.  Reholstering her gun she stood behind him.  

"He feels your pain.  I feel your pain."

"My pain?"

                He turned to face her, keeping his face hidden and removed his hands from his pockets.  He held them down his sides with his palms facing outwards towards Scully.  He slowly raised them into the crucifix position and it was then that Scully saw the blood.  It drained from wounds on his wrists covering his arms.  Looking closer Scully saw the tattooed black text that stretched the length of his inner arms up and under his t-shirt.

"You too can be healed," Liam said looking up for the first time.  Scully gasped at the sight of the blood that ran down his face from multiple cuts and scrapes that scattered his forehead.  

"What happened to you Liam?" she asked hoping to pull him from whatever trance he seemed to be in.

"The power of God lives in us both."

                Without warning he grabbed Scully his hand slamming into either side of her head.  She screamed and tried to pull away but his hold was too strong.  He forced her to her knees and the dust swirled up around her as she impacted with the ground.  She could barely hear what he was saying but his lips were moving quickly.    Scully weakened from the pressure on her head.  Feeling faint a dizzy wave washed over her, her headache pumping viciously against her skull.  

                Suddenly a bright light pierced the darkness from behind them.  She heard the gravel skidding and Liam released her.  She dropped to the ground as Mulder jumped out of the car pulling his gun out and aiming it at Liam.

"Get away from her," he shouted angrily.

"Amen," he said quietly, walking away from her, towards the ravine.

                Mulder walked over and placed himself between Liam and Scully.  "Turn around and lie on the floor." He ordered still pointing the gun at Liam.

"No, not again, you wont take me again."

                Before Mulder could stop him he ran for the edge and a jumped over.  Mulder watched after him running to the edge but he couldn't see the bottom in the darkness.  Scully groaned and fell over onto her back.  

"Scully," he said softly.  He knelt behind her placing her head on his lap and gently took her hair from her face.  The blood was smeared round her neck and face and matted into her hair, but he could find no wounds.  He placed his jacket round her shivering body and called for an ambulance. 

                It wasn't long before the ravine was being searched.  Murphy came up to the ambulance where Scully was being examined and Mulder waited. 

"You sure it was the Maguire boy?" he asked, not for the first time.

"Yes.  He was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans and a pair of red sneakers.  He was covered in blood.  I think that a pretty specific description, don't you?" Mulder said his voice full of impatience.

"And he jumped over the edge?"  Mulder didn't reply only stared back at Murphy.  "I've just got off the phone with Robert Maguire and he says that Liam ahs been there all evening, studying.  He's there now."

"Did you talk to him?" Mulder asked.

"No, but his father said he was there."

"It was him, I saw him, Scully saw him."

                At that moment Scully stepped out of the ambulance and walked over to them.  Conscious of her partners worried looks she didn't meet his gaze.

"Sgt Murphy?" she asked holding out her hand towards him.  He took it and she shook it tightly.  "I'm sorry that we didn't get a chance to meet before.  I'm Special Agent Dana Scully.  I understand there has been some confusion as to the identity of the attacker?"

"Attacker?" Murphy said unsure.

"Yes, the person who attacked me," she said flatly, removing any question.

"Liam Maguire has been at home all evening.  He's there right now."

"Then he won't mind a visit from us will he."

                Scully glanced at Mulder who simply nodded and followed her back to the car.  She sat into the passenger seat and waited for Mulder to drive.  He sat next to her and looked over.  She had cleaned most of the blood from her neck and face but it still clung to her hair, matting it together.  He watched as she retrieved a hair tie from her pocket and pulled it back into a ponytail, which hid most of the blood.  He could still see the tiredness in her eyes and there was something else there but he decided not to ask.

"You gonna drive or are you waiting to be beamed over there."  She smiled over at him and put on her seatbelt.

"After all these years Scully, you're still surprising me," he said softly, laughing a little.

"It's a ladies second best weapon."

"What's the first?"

"My gun."

                Liam lay motionless on his bed ignoring the incessant banging at the door.  The moonlight seemed to shimmer around the room making the shadows sway.  The curtains waved slowly as the breeze came in the open window.  His hands had stopped bleeding and the blood lay caked to his skin staining his bedclothes.

"Liam, open this door."  His father shouted from the hallway.  Without even looking at the door he closed his eyes and prayed, his prayers coming out in soft whispered that spun round the room lifting the curtains as if a blast of air burst in from the windows.  His books flew from their shelves bouncing off walls and travelled round the room like a hurricane.  His Father rattled the door, slamming his shoulder against it until finally the door swung open.  The books fell abruptly to the floor and the curtains floated back to the wall.  

"I told you to leave them alone."

"For I am ready to fall and my pain is ever with me," Liam muttered lowly.

"What did you do to her? Did you hurt her?" his father asked approaching the bed.

"He feels only the pain of His own body and He mourns only for Himself."

"You can't mess with these people Liam, they're FBI, don't you know what that means?"  His father grabbed his shoulders and shook him roughly.   Liam turned his gaze to his father, who immediately let go of his shoulders and backed away from the bed.  "Liam, you have to calm down and try to understand, your gift…it can be a burden also…you need to understand it fully before you use it."  His voice was shaky and did nothing to hide his fear.

                A car pulled up outside, shining a bright light in through the open curtains.   Robert rushed over to the window and watched as the two FBI agent walked towards the front door.  

"I lied for you today Liam and for my sins I will pay, but I can do no more for you."  

                Before Liam could reply he walked out of the room and to the already ringing doorbell.  He opened the door and balked at the sight of the two agents.  From the bedroom window he didn't see the blood on Mulder's trousers or matted into Scully's hair.

"Hello Mr. Maguire.  We'd like to speak to your son." Scully flashed her badge as she spoke.

"He's… he's-,"

"Is he here?" 

                Robert looked down to the ground opening the door fully to let them in.  "May god forgive me for what I am about to do," he whispered to himself.  As the agents walked past he snapped the gun from Scully's holster and screamed at them to stop walking.  They both turned around, Mulder holding his gun down against his leg.

"Mr Maguire, calm down…put the gun down," Scully said softly.

"NO…" he shouted, "give me your gun… GIVE IT TO ME"

                Mulder put his gun on the floor and gently kicked it over to where Robert stood.  Robert stopped it sliding with his foot and bent down to pick it up.  Footsteps behind him made Mulder look around where he saw Liam standing midway down the stairs.  

"Liam, I did it for you. They don't believe."  Robert pleaded with his son, waving the gun dangerously.  

"Our inheritance has been turned over to strangers, our home to aliens," Liam said softly, walking behind the agents and opening a door that lead under the stairs.

                Robert walked forward pointing the gun towards Mulder and urging him down the stairwell that reached into the cellar.  Scully started to follow but Liam held her back.  Leading her into another room he sat her down on a couch and stood in front staring at her.  She could hear Mulder's voice but couldn't make out what he was saying.  The sound of the gunshot went through her body as if it was her who had been shot and suddenly she realised Mulder wasn't speaking.

"Mulder?  Mulder?" she called hoping he'd answer but got no reply.  Liam stared at her watching her reaction.  Robert came into the room.  Blood covered his hands but Scully could see no wound.  "Where's Mulder?" she demanded angrily, standing up.

"He's of no matter now."

"Where's your wife and daughter?" she asked, quieter this time.

                The anguish that washed over Roberts face was clear and obvious.  Scully looked over at Liam who was still staring 

"But for this purpose I have let you live, to show you my power, so that my name may be declared throughout the world," he announced.

"Exodus 9:16," Scully said softly.

"For the day of vengeance was in my heart, and my year of redemption has come."

"Isaiah 63:4," she said, as if angry at his use of her words, _her bible_.  Scully returned his stare and matched its ferocity.  Robert came up beside them and looked between them.  The room seemed to sway; ornaments and pictures flew off the walls and hurdled round the room.  Robert stepped away from them and Liam turned his stare towards him.  Suddenly Robert found the gun in his hand pointing at his own head.  The metal pressed hard into his temple.  

"You don't have to do this," Scully yelled over the noise of the wind as it blew round the room, engulfing them in a storm.  Looking over at Liam she saw his face was writhing in pain.  "Liam, let him go, don't do this."

Liam looked up, his eye's black as night.  Scully tried to look away but found herself trapped.  The sound of the gunshot made her turn to where Robert had been standing.  Now he lay a bloodied mess on the floor his head propped up against the wall.  

"I don't know what you think you are, Liam, but you are not God."

                Liam laughed loudly, the sound bursting into Scully's ears.  Reaching up to them she found a drop of blood in them.

"God?" he said laughing still, "I'm better than God.  I've more power than _He_ ever had."

"What is it Liam? What do you want?"

"Stretch forth thy hand from high, rescue me and deliver me from the many waters, from the hand of aliens."

                Liam lifted his hands to the sky.  The wind that circled around them blew harder forcing Scully back to the couch.

"Why did you kill your father?" she asked quietly surprising Liam from his reverie.

"I had to. He lied to me.  He was a sinner," he said flatly.

"Are you going to kill all the sinners?" she said trying to keep her voice even and emotion free.

"I ordered him to kill your partner."  He seemed to take pleasure in her pain of not knowing whether Mulder was dead or alive.

"Did he?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"No, but I will"

"You are a vengeful god."

                They both whipped round at the sound of Mulder's voice.  Blood poured from a gash on his forehead where he had been smashed with the handle of his own gun.  Scully visibly sank at the sight of him standing there.

"You okay Scully?"  She nodded slightly at him.  As he walked into the room the wind died down to nothing and all the objects fell to the floor.  An eerie silence filled the room as if waiting to explode.  Mulder held up his gun, that he'd retrieved from Robert's body and aimed it at Liam.

"I am the resurrection and the Life.  He who believes in me, though he may die, he shall live.  And whoever believes in me shall never die.  Do you believe this?"  Liam stretched his hand out to Scully.

"John 11:25-26" she said softly.

"Scully come here" Mulder said taking a step towards them, his gun still aimed at Liam.

                Liam threw his hand out at Mulder who found himself flung against the wall.  His body hit hard and the room plunged into darkness.  Still watching Scully, he took her hand and led her out to the car.  She sat in the passenger seat and watched Liam as he took the drivers seat.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Home.  I want to bring you home, Dana."


	6. Chapter 6

                Sgt. Murphy crouched over Mulder's unmoving body, slapping his face roughly in an effort to wake him, maybe a little too roughly he thought to himself smiling a little.  Deputy Brody walked around the room kicking through the debris that once adorned the walls and shelving.   He had found the bodies of Louisa and Fiona Maguire in the basement and noticed the trail of blood leading up to Mulder's now unconscious body.  He had called the coroner and an ambulance on Murphy's assistance but he couldn't imagine there was anything they could do.

 "I want an APB out for this Agent Scully and Liam."

"Try throwing some water on his face," Brody said absently.

"Grab a glass"

                Brody returned from the kitchen holding out a glass of water for Murphy who splashed it into Mulder's face.  Mulder coughed and choked as the darkness was snapped away replaced by a piercing light.

"Welcome back."  Murphy helped him to his feet and let him get his standing.  "Where's your partner? Where is Liam?"

"I've been knocked out for almost 8 hours," he snapped glancing at his watch.  "I want roadblocks put in an 80 mile radius targeting Bus and train stations-," he argued oblivious to the blood soaked shirt he wore.

"Now you just wait a minute," Murphy pulled his arm forcing Mulder to turn around and face him

"No, they have had an 8 hour head start, we have an abducted agent and Liam is armed…considered dangerous."

"Liam?" Murphy laughed.  He twisted Mulder's arm around and slammed him face first into the wall.

"Fox Mulder you are under arrest for suspicion of murder.  You have the right to remain silent-," Murphy began relishing his power.

"You have got to be kidding," Mulder winced as Murphy tightened his cuffs.

"I've never been more serious…and the sooner that you give me the location of the boy and your partner the better for you," Murphy said, slamming his fist into Mulder's ribs, "If you get my drift."

Mulder doubled over only to be pulled up and out into a waiting squad car.

Not again, he thought angrily as the door slammed shut behind him, I can't loose her again, I won't…

Dawn crept around the room its warm fingers caressing her face as they gently roused her from slumber.  Smiling slightly she stretched her arms above her head moaning softly at the exquisite pleasure.  Suddenly she froze as her foot reached out and tentatively touched another in her bed.  Realising she wasn't alone and noticing her clothes that had been strewn around the place as if removed in a hurry she turned to see the body lying beside her.  Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Liam lying asleep next to her.  His body was covered to the waist by the light bed sheet and he lay on his tummy, his face buried into the pillow with his long hair tumbling over it.  For a strange moment she almost reached over to fix it for him, but stopped herself suddenly.  

With great effort she pulled her self out of the bed far enough to reach her t-shirt.  Pulling it onto her naked body she stood and collected her things and silently entered the bathroom.  Staring into the mirror she splashed water onto her face while she racked her brain for an answer to why she woke up in bed with him…a boy.  _A man now_, she could almost hear Mulder quip.  She dressed quickly and quietly, wondering where she was, knowing it wasn't the hotel she'd been staying in with Mulder.  She held her breath as she opened the bathroom door, frowning at the deafening squeaks it roared into the room.  She crept around the room searching for a clue to the hotel name and when she found a page of headed paper she slipped it into her pocket.  Freezing in mid step towards the door she watched as Liam rolled over on the bed his eyes flickering open.

"Leaving already?" he asked sitting up in the bed and watching her.

"I…Liam…"

"I understand.  You can leave, I wont stop you."

"Why did you take me here last night?" she asked, unable to leave without knowing what had happened.

                Unashamedly Liam stepped from the bed.  His body seemed to shine in the dawn light and Scully noticed the deep gash on his side below his ribs.  He bent for his jeans wincing as he did and held his arm along the gash.

"Liam sit down, you need to get stitches," she said her medical training kicking in immediately.

"I know, I know, but there is no point…It'll rip open again"

                She watched as he pulled his jeans on and stepped round her into the bathroom.  She heard the taps running and water splashing and wondered why she wasn't leaving.  She sat in the chair by the desk, trying to avoid looking at the tousled bed and waited.

"You're still here," he said as he emerged from the bathroom and Scully noticed that it was a statement more than a question, not one of surprise either.

"You need to get to a hospital."

"And he sent forth his word and healed them, and delivered them from destruction."  He watched her eyes carefully as she found herself drowning in his.  "Dana, you have come home…" he grabbed her hands and placed them either side of her face.  Tracing his fingers along her arms he encircled her and held her firmly.  Scully looked on helpless, wanting to leave, needing to stay.  Her eyes half closed as he bent towards her, leaning in closer, his body pressing lightly against her own, she could feel his breath against her skin.

"Faithful are the wounds of a friend, profuse are the Kisses of an enemy," he whispered against her lips before finally claiming them to his.

                Mulder allowed them to take his fingerprints and even remained silent as they took his mug shot, before finally asking for a phone call.

"We'll be monitoring it," Murphy told him.

"Good, you'll need to hear it from someone else…"

                Mulder took the earpiece up in his cuffed hands and seemed to notice only then the blood soaked shirt he wore and how it had reached under his fingernails and stained his skin.  Dialling the number he placed the phone between his shoulder and head and waited.

"FBI, how can I help?" the voice answered.

"Assistant Director Skinner please," he asked evenly, noting with pleasure the look of doubt that crossed Murphy' face.

"Skinner"

"Hello, It's Special Agent Fox Mulder," he said wanting Murphy to hear his full title.

"Mulder?"

"Yes sir, it seems that we have a situation up here."

"A situation?" Skinner said, Mulder hearing the sigh.

"I've been arrested for suspicion of Murder, Scully has been abduct- kidnapped," he corrected himself, "I've tried explaining to them what happened, and these guys are wasting time with paper work on a murder rap for me while Scully is out there…missing."

                Skinner didn't miss the emphasis he put on the final words and could tell that the phone call was being monitored.  "Ohio right? Have you spoken to the field office?"

"I only got one phone call sir, wanted to call you!"

"Fine.   I'll get onto the field office straight away and get their man down there.  Hang tight Mulder, we'll get you out of this."

"Thank you sir…and sir?"

"Yes?"

"Scully…"

"I'm already on that.  I'll get the field office to set up blocks and put out bulletins."  Skinner could almost hear Mulder slumping lower into his chair with relief.

"Thank you sir."

                Murphy walked over from his desk where he had been listening.  Snapping the phone from Mulder he slammed it down into the desk.

"So the cavalry is on its way?" he sneered.

"You might as well let me outta here now Murphy…" Mulder tried to stand but Murphy pushed him back into the seat.  Turning away from him, Mulder watched unable to move as Murphy turned back, his fist tight and aimed at his face.  Mulder felt the crushing blow to his chin and fell back off the chair.  His head slammed against the tiled floor and he lay dazed.  Murphy bent to pick him up holding fistfuls of his shirt he placed another well-aimed punch into Mulders stomach and another to the ribs.  Mulder spat the blood from the first punch out but didn't make a sound, not wanting to give Murphy the satisfaction.  

                One of the deputies watched on unsure of what to do.  Taking a step forward he stopped as Murphy turned to stare at him from under a furrowed brow.  His eyes catching the lights from above they glinted their green colour vibrant.

"Sir…should I put him in the cell?"

"No, he's coming with me." Murphy dragged Mulders now limp body away from the table and towards the exit.

"Sir, the FBI…they are on the phone, they want to speak to Mr Mulder?" his secretary called after him.

"Tell them he's not here.  Tell them he escaped," he replied still walking away.

"Sir?"

                Murphy stopped and turned towards the small crowd now gathered in the office bullpen.  Looking at each one he said nothing only walked away.  As he threw Mulder into the back of one of the squad cars Brody approached, a hand carefully placed on his holstered gun.

"Sir, I think you should hand him over to me?"

"To you? You don't know what you are doing…" Murphy grabbed his own face screaming painfully he looked at Brody who for an instant saw the fear in his eyes, but it was quickly replaced by the anger and contempt he had seen earlier.  "Get outta here…Leave," Murphy shouted.  Mulder lay along the backseat of the car his face already swelling and the blood from his mouth rolling towards his eyes as his head hug over the seat.  

"Sir…" Brody pulled the gun out and held it down pointing to the ground.  But before he could defend he felt himself being pushed towards the wall behind him.  He hit it with a resounding crack and fell to the floor motionless.  Murphy took one last look before getting into the car and driving away.

"I've got something for you to wear."  Liam pulled a bag from the cupboard and placed it on the bed next to where Scully sat, looking out the window.  She reached for the bag and held it on her lap.  Inside she felt a soft satin material and finally looked to see a small black dress in the bag.

"What is this for?" she asked.  Her voice was low and her mind raced to remember the last few hours.  She remembered waking and dressing but suddenly she found herself sitting by the window, two, maybe three hours later.  Missing time.  She smiled to herself thinking of the excitement she'd see in Mulder's eyes when she told him.  Mulder…

"We're going out," Liam said.

"Can I make a phone call?"

                Liam stopped doing his tie and turned to face her fully.  It was only then she noticed the dark suit he wore.  The white shirt was brilliant against the charcoal jacket but the collar, too big for his young frame.  

"Of course you can."

                She reached for the phone slowly; sure that he would snap it away.  Struggling to remember Mulder's mobile number she finally punched in the right keys.  She could feel Liam watching her. His stillness disturbing.  The ringing began and she expected him to pick up almost immediately, but finally his message minder kicked in.  Turning her back to Liam she held the phone close to her mouth covering them both with her other hand.

"Mulder, It's me… I'm at the Park West Inn, the address is…" softly she took the folded sheet from the pocket and reeled off the address, still waiting for Liam to stop her.  "You've got to help me, get away from here, please hurry."  She tried to take the fear away from her voice but she knew he'd pick it up regardless.  She hung up the phone and turned to see Liam sitting on the bed still struggling with his tie.  

"Well, when you get changed we can go then," he said smiling up at her.

"Where are we going?" 

"You'll see." He stood and reached a hand up to touch her chin. "Don't worry so much Dana, you'll love it."

                Taking the bag he'd left for her from the bed she walked to the bathroom and locked the door. Leaning heavily against the door she finally broke down, the tears falling unbidden, but silently down her cheeks.

The Car rocked and jolted Mulder around the back seat.  He sat up and tried to make note of the direction they were headed.  Reaching up with his shirttail he wiped his face trying to see better as the drying blood caked against his eyes.  He spat into the shirt and cleaned out his eyes.  

"Where are we going?"

                Murphy didn't reply only drove.  Mulder leaned against the mesh between the front and the back of the car and tried to see his face.  He could only see one of his eyes but saw the glazed over, almost dead, look in them.  Leaning back he lifted his feet up and began to kick the mesh in.  Murphy made no move to stop him and it was then that Mulder realised that they were at the start of Kennedy Drive where he had found Scully the day before.  He finally pulled the mesh from its loose connections and clumsily climbed into the front of the car.  

"Murphy…stop the car." He put his hand up to Murphy's neck and tried to find a pulse, but found nothing.  Suddenly the car accelerated and Mulder looked to see them heading straight for the ravine.  

"Murphy… get out…jump." He pulled at the door handle and threw himself from the moving car.  He hit the ground hard and rolled close to the edge of the ravine.  Twisting his body he saw the car fly over the edge careen with the cliff face tumbling few times before crashing to the bottom.  Falling onto his back Mulder panted heavily, trying to catch his breath.  Eventually he stood and began his walk back towards town.  Looking down at his blood soaked shirt, cuffed hands and touching his swollen face tenderly, he wondered if he would have any trouble hailing a cab.  

                He hadn't reached the end of the narrow avenue before a squad car pulled up alongside him.   Brody bailed from the vehicle and aimed his gun at Mulder.  

"Where is Murphy?" he shouted.

"He went over." Mulder replied angrily, "tried to take us both with him."

"Put your hands out."

                Mulder stared unbelievably at him and held his already cuffed hands out in front of him.  Brody approached and reholstered his gun.  Reaching for Mulders cuffs he unlocked them and put them away.

"I talked to your guys and they are on their way out here."

"How did you know where we'd be?"

"I had a feeling…a lot of strange stuff goes on round these parts and somehow it always leads us back to here."

"Strange? How?"

"Missing people returning for one…" Brody said without emphasis but made Mulder look up from rubbing his sore wrists.

"You mean Liam?" Brody said nothing but followed Mulder back to the car.  "When did Liam come back?"

"Last week-,"

"When did Liam really come back?"  Mulder asked looking at Brody directly.

                Brody met his eyes for a few seconds and saw him trying to seize him up, whether he'd believe him or not.  Leaning against the bonnet of the car Mulder stretched his arms over his head.  Brody went round to the back of the car and pulled out a shirt.  He handed it to Mulder and leant next to him.

"I might be a little small but it has to be better than the one you're wearing."

                Mulder pulled off his shirt and started folding it before tossing it onto the car.  The clean shirt was plain blue and fit tightly around Mulders chest but at least it was clean, Mulder thought, and not bloody.

"About a year ago a body was found out by Mrs Bakers Barn," Brody stared ahead and refused to meet Mulders eyes.  "It was Liam.  He was unconscious but alive.  I wasn't there for the pick up but I gave the call out.  Sgt Murphy and Lawson were there.  Liam at first seemed to be exactly in the same condition that he was when he…disappeared…exactly."

"He hadn't aged right." Mulder said quietly.

"Not one bit.  Soon after he was released from the hospital he seemed to regain power in his legs and he had more smarts than ever before…but then the weird things started happening."

"How do you mean?"

"Liam was one of six."

"Six? I thought it was him and his sister."

"It is now… they all got sick.  People say that he was experimenting on them.  Some of them would turn up to school all cut up and stitched…" Brody struggled with the story; afraid of finally admitting it's horror.

"Why didn't anyone do anything?"

"Murphy went out there one day to talk to Robert Maguire, about his son.  He never filed a report or pressed charges…never investigated it further."

"All the kids died?"

"Yeah, they were from ages 9 to 14"

"Shat about Fiona? The one that was left." Mulder asked.

"Well she was the only girl, maybe her mother protected her, maybe… I dunno"

"We need to see the bodies, get them exhumed-,"

"Cant do that. The bodies were burnt." Brody said evenly.

"Jesus," he exclaimed as he turned and slammed his fist on the bonnet. 

                Just then another squad car and an ambulance arrived.  Mulder was hustled unwillingly into the back of the van as they cleaned up his wounds and gave him the stitches he required.  As he stepped away from the ambulance the FBI issue car pulled up alongside.  Two men stepped out and approached Mulder, their hands outstretched.

"Agent Mulder?"

"Yeah…" Mulder turned to shake hands with the two clean cut men, in matching black suits.

 "I'm Agent Travis and this is Agent Simpson.  We got a call from Washington that you had a situation up here?"

"Yes, we got an agent missing, Agent Dana Scully, aged 32 years, height five foot three, last seen as the residence of a Liam Maguire aged 16, height five foot ten." Mulder walked to the edge of the ravine where the local police were attempting to retrieve the wreckage from the bottom.  The two FBI agents followed him closely, one of them taking notes in his FBI issued pad.  "We have reason to believe that Agent Scully may be drugged…"

"Drugged with what?" Agent Simpson asked looking up form his pad.

"I'm not sure…" Mulder seemed to struggle. "We need to get to the Maguire house and see if we can find any clues to where he might have taken her."

                Both the agent nodded and turned to walk back to the car.  Mulder called out to Brody and waved him over. 

"I'm going back to the Maguire house.  If there is anything in that car when you pull it up, I don't want anybody to touch it, it is to be wrapped and taken straight to the morgue.  Nobody touches it until I say, got it?"

"Yeah sure."

                Scully stared out the car window, watching for any sign to tell her where Liam was taking her but the dark country road gave no clues.  She could barely make out the hedges alongside them.  Shifting uncomfortably she adjusted the dress again.  It was a perfect fit and hugged her slim figure, caressing her skin in delicious waves as she moved.  The straps were thin and traced around her back in a criss-cross fashion revealing more skin than she would have liked.  It rested slightly above her knees and she held it in place with her hands.  The shoes were light back straps and fit comfortably.  She shivered slightly and stole a glance at Liam who drove silently both hands resting on the wheel.  He turned and caught her watching, and smiled at her.

"Where are we going?" she asked again.

"It's surprise Dana." He returned his gaze to the road.

"I know you've drugged me with something Liam, and I want you to tell me what," she said trying to keep her voice calm.

                He remained silent.   She watched him for a reaction but saw nothing.  Suddenly the car slowed down and she watched as Liam pulled into a small road.  Up ahead she could make out various fires.  Some seemed to be moving and some laid out a pathway to what looked like an abandoned church.  It was then that she noticed the crowds of people waiting, holding torches, they walked around in circles, a low chant travelling through the crowd.

"Liam, what is this? Who are these people?"

"My children…"

                He stopped the car and got out, walking around to Scully's side he held the door open for her and reached out his hand.  Refusing to take it Scully stepped out around him and wrapped her arms around her shivering body.  Liam stepped up behind her and placed a hand on each of her shoulders.

"That evening they brought to him many who were possessed with demons, and he cast out the spirits with a word and healed all those who were sick."

                The crowd erupted into cheer and waved the torches about chanting Liam's name loudly.  They opened up a pathway and Liam, holding Scully's hand, led her into the dark building.  The crowd followed, still chanting Liam's name as they took seats among the broken pews.  Scully watched in amazement as she recognised a few faces in the crowd from around the town, the hotel clerk, the guy who sold her some soft drinks, these were all regular townsfolk.

"Why won't they help me?" she wondered, confused and afraid.  

                Liam led her up to the Alter, where a large chair was set up, with straps on the arms and legs.  He pushed her back into the chair and held her shoulders in place as another tied her in. 

"Liam, you have to let me go.  They are going to find you; they are going to find me.  Let me out before someone gets hurt."

"Hurt? No Dana, I'm going to heal you.  I feel your pain, I see it in your heart and in your eyes."  He stood behind her his hands on her face and closed his eyes.  Scully watched the crowd as they looked on eagerly, her eye's pleading with them to help her.  The chanting started low at first but suddenly seemed deafening in the open building.  The dust swirled around them and no one seemed to notice except Scully.  Suddenly her eyes were pierced with light and a jolt of pain shot through her body, she felt herself rising, floating above the chair and looking down at her own convulsing body.  The pain was sharp and pulsed mercilessly until the room was plunged into a silent darkness.

                The Maguire house was blocked off with yellow police tape and a guard sat on the porch watching the three men approach.  He made no attempt to move as they came closer and placed his foot on the rail to block their passage.

"Sgt Murphy says not to let anyone in," he said.

"I'm agent Travis with the FBI," he said flashing his badge.  "This is agent Mulder and Agent Simpson.  If you don't let us in we will charge you with obstruction of Justice and you can spend the night in jail."

                The guard looked up at the three men unsure of what to do, but before he could decide Mulder knocked his leg off the rail and walked past.  The other agents followed and quickly they began searching the house.  Down in the basement Mulder walked around as Simpson took the first floor and Travis the other rooms.  It wasn't long before Agent Simpson called out to the other two who both came rushing up to Liam's room, where they found Simpson kneeling in front of the strewn bookshelf.  

"I found the room in this condition…" he said "But look at this…"

                He held out a copybook to Mulder who took it and leafed through it.  The pages were full of script; some in English some in Latin.  Pictures were traced over the already worn pages.

"What is it?" Travis asked.  

"If I didn't know better I'd say it was a bible…homemade?" Simpson said softly.

"Homemade Bible?"

"It has a lot of scripture from the bible in it, some of them accurate, some of the not… we need to get someone on this.  If he has taken Scully for some sort of ritual there might be a clue as to where it is being held." Mulder read through the copy.

"The road blocks haven't reported anything so chances are they are local. Especially if there is some sort of ritual going on. Studies show that they are generally held close to the community where the…cult, is worshiped."

"Get a map of this town, we need to check for any abandoned buildings, churches, farms anything." Mulder said, "I need to get changed and get my things from the police station."

"I'll wait here and keep looking," Simpson said "I'll talk to the guy downstairs about any buildings around here."

                Mulder jumped out of the car at the police station and Travis sped off back to the Maguire house to rejoin Simpson.  He collected his phone, badge and gun from the prisoner collection point and took his car from the impound.  The local police watched him suspiciously.  They knew about Murphy driving over the ravine but some of then wouldn't believe it.  Driving towards the motel he dialled the number for Brody that the station cop had given him.

"Brody, it's agent Mulder…did you get the car out?"

"Yeah we got it…it's all crumpled up…"

"Did you get a body?"

"Well…no. It was empty."

"Empty?"

"The body could have been thrown out…we're searching the hillside for it now."

"We found something at the Maguire's place.  Can you meet me there in say 40 minutes?"

"Sure, no problem."

                Mulder showered and changed quickly, glad to be rid of the smaller shirt.  He looked down at the dark suit and smiled to himself when he thought of how he'd look next to Travis and Simpson.  The journey to the Maguire house seemed to take ages but he spotted Brody outside when he pulled up.

"Feeling somewhat human again?"

"Yes, thanks for the shirt."

"So what have you got?"

                Mulder showed him the copybook.  Brody read through it looking at the writing as Mulder pulled out his phone to ring Skinner, when he noticed that he had three missed calls on his mobile.  Two were from Skinner and the last one from a number he didn't recognise.  He listened to the message and grabbed Brody's arm pulling him over to the car as he listened to it again.  

"The Park West Inn on Highbury Road? Do you know where it is?" He asked him urging him into the car.

"Sure."

                Mulder closed the door after Brody and ran around to the passenger side.  He called to Simpson who watched from the porch.

"Follow me, I got a call from Scully, he has her at the Park West Inn.  Come one we have to get over there.  The call was placed an hour ago."

Mulder jumped into the car and dialled the number for directory inquiries.

"Park West Inn, please."

"Would you like me to connect you?"

"Yeah…" 

                The phone seemed to ring for an eternity before someone picked it up. Mulder tightened his seat belt as Brody took the corner widely skidding into oncoming traffic before managing to straighten the car up again.

"Park West Inn, How can I help you?"

"I'd like to speak to one of your guests…Dana Scully Please?"

"We have no one registered under that name."

"Liam Maguire?"

"We have a Robert Maguire, but no Liam."

"Could I speak to him please?"

"I'm sorry but he and his wife checked out this morning, about half an hour ago. You just missed them."  The voice was sickly sweet and it was all Mulder could do not to smash his phone against the dashboard.

                Twenty minutes later Brody pulled up outside the Inn parking his car half on the footpath.  As Mulder ran into the reception Simpson and Travis who also hap-hazardly abandoned their cars followed him.  

"I'm looking for a man and woman that were staying here last night?" Mulder demanded from the receptionist.

"We have had loads of guests…"

                Simpson stepped forward and touched Mulders arm urging him away from the desk.  He pulled out his FBI badge and two photos from his pocket.  

"I am Agent Simpson form the FBI, I am looking for these two people. Have you seen them?"

"Sure, that was Mr Maguire and his wife."

"They have checked out?"

"Yes, at 11.30.  They paid in full."

"Has the maid been through their room?"

                The receptionist bent over her PC and touched a few keys. "No, not yet. What's this about?"

"Do you think we could see their room?" Simpson said deftly evading the questions.

                The room was dishelved but not trashed.  It was obvious from the lie of the sheets that two people had slept in the bed.  Scully's clothes still lay scattered around the floor and Mulder bent to pick them up.  His head pumped with a vicious flow of blood threatening to burst his temples, he sat heavily onto the bed holding her clothes in his lap.

"Where the hell are they?" Simpson muttered half to himself.

                The shrill ring of his mobile cut off any reply Mulder might have made.  Still carrying Scully's clothes he stepped out into the hall to answer it.

"Mulder."

"Mr Mulder…I think I have something." 

"Brody? What have you got?"

"It's from the copy book. The pictures.  I think I recognise them."

"I'll be right down."

                He stepped back into the room and dropped her clothes onto the bed.  He looked at Simpson who was bent over the table checking for prints.

"I'll take care of this room," he said without looking up. "Travis is downstairs talking to staff to see if he can find out where they are going."

"Thanks.  Brody thinks he might have something from the copy book."

"You take care of that.  I'll have someone get a look at the security videos just to make sure we know what it is we're after."

                Mulder nodded and went down stairs to meet Brody.  He found him leaning against the car bonnet holding the copybook away from his face studying it carefully.

"What have you got?"

"This picture…it's of the old church down the Blackberry Road.  Was set on fir back in the 50's and 20 children were killed in it.  No body wanted to rebuild it, thinking that the curse of the children couldn't be at rest."

"Are you sure it's there?"

"I end up there most Halloween busting kids for drinking and stuff. I'm pretty dammed sure."

"Well it's the best lead we got…"


	7. FINAL CHAPTER

Simpson trawled through the room.   He had been waiting for ten minutes before the crime scene team could get there and he watched the clock tick the seconds by.  Finally with his hands on the fingerprint kit he started on the bathroom.  Other agents took photos of the bedroom and bagged Scully's clothes.  Simpson was finished dusting the phone and had just replaced it when it rang loudly making him jump.  

"Yeah?"

"It's Bob Travis, that you Simpson?"

"Yeah, what you got?"

"I got the video from last night and this morning, you should see this."

"I'll be down in a sec."

                He replaced the receiver and handed his evidence bags over to the Scene operator.  Snapping off his latex gloves he left the room, throwing them into the trash.  He found Bob in one of the conference rooms that the management had set up to view the security videos.  

"Hey, how's it goin up stairs?" Bob called.

"Slowly.  We know it was them but there is no evidence of a struggle.  I know that Agent Scully was a small woman but this kid was 16 for god's sake.  She should been able to take him.  We found no gun, or casings or powder…in fact we don't even know if he had her gun."  He pulled a chair from another table over to where Bob was sitting and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, his hands rubbing his face.  "What have you got here?"

"Here we have Scully and Maguire entering the Inn…" he pointed to the two figures entering through the front door and Simpson watched in disbelief.  "The next footage we have is of them leaving this morning.  They got cameras in the stairwell's here but not in the corridors or lifts."

"She doesn't look too…stressed…does she?" Simpson said.

"No, in fact see here…" Travis said rewinding the video to the start.

                They watched as Liam stepped up to the reception desk to speak to the member of staff and Scully turned away from them idly leafing through the magazines and brochures that rested on the table.  She fixed her hair and removed her jacket.  They could see her gun holster clearly empty as she turned top join Liam and they walked towards the lift.  

"What about this morning? Was she under duress then?"

                The following video showed Scully stepping from the Lift alone and reached a hand back towards it.  Liam stepped out behind her clasping her hand and they both walked up to the desk.  Liam seemed to be paying the bill and Scully watched around her, looking for something or someone.  Watching over her shoulder as they left she tossed her loose hair over her shoulder and walked on…slower this time, less sure.

"Nice outfit," Bob said.

"She didn't come into the Inn with that dress, neither of them had any luggage.  Find out to see how long the room had been booked for," Simpson ordered, pulling out his mobile. "And see if they got the dress delivered or if maybe it's one of her own…maybe he had it there waiting for her."

"I'll get right on that…" Bob said as he walked out of the room.  Simpson held his phone up to his ear and waited for Mulder to answer.

"Mulder"

"Hey, it's Agent Simpson… How's it going?"

"We are about 10 min away from this church, How about your end?"

"We've gone through that room with a toothpick, no gun here, cant find it at the house either…he might have thrown it out."

"Any clues as to where they might be?"

"No Sir."  He seemed to hesitate a bit, as if unsure what to say.  "We took a look at the video footage."

"Yeah, it's Liam isn't it?"

"Yes…but there is something else."

"Spit it out…" Mulder said impatiently.

"Well to be honest, it doesn't quite look like she was kidnapped."

"What?"

"She could have run, she had plenty of opportunity, she didn't"

"You think she's there on her own accord?" Mulder said angrily into the phone, ignoring the curious looks from Brody.

"I'm just telling you what it looks like…"

"Listen you just try to find them…we're almost there.  I'll call you _when_ I find something."

                Mulder hung up the phone slipping it into his inside jacket pocket.  He looked over at Brody who drove silently looking straight ahead.

"They looked at the footage of Liam and Scully entering the building…it looks like she wasn't…forced…too much."

"Liam has a way of charming people." Brody said softly.

"I noticed it before, he seemed to look right into her soul and capture her thoughts…it was amazing the hold he had on her."

"People say that that was how he convinced his parents to let him…experiment…with his brothers…some kind of mind control."

                With those words Mulder seemed to snap his head around and stare at Brody.  

"What if the things that kidnapped him did experiments with him and gave him some sort of power…some sort of brain activity that would allow him to control others…make them do things they wouldn't normally do?"

"Mind control?" Brody said unsure, "This isn't the Twilight Zone!"

"You sure about that?" Mulder pointed out towards the church, the pathway was marked with smouldering patches up to the front door.

"What the-,"

                Brody stopped the car and followed Mulder up to the first smouldering patch.  He fingered the ash and brought some of it up to his nose.

"This is still warm," Mulder said brushing his fingers off the edge of his trousers.

"Could be just kids…" Brody saw Mulder pull his gun from its holster and followed suit.  He walked up to the church door and Mulder waved his arm towards the back of the building.  Nodding he circled round the church, holding his gun up in front of him, walking softly, trying not to crunch the leaves that covered the ground.  Mulder peeped around the door spotting nothing then dove for cover behind one of the final pews.  He heard no sound and looked up over the edge.  He could make out Brody's shadow through the half broken stained glass windows.  I was then he saw her.  She sat limply in a chair that was in the middle of the alter.  He stepped to the side of the room with his back against the wall and made his way up to the top of the room.

"Scully…Scully" he called softly.  

                A loud bang from behind the alter made him jump and he turned his gun onto the noise only to see Brody appear dusting himself off.

"Sorry about that."

                Mulder knelt in front of Scully and felt for a pulse.  It was weak but it was there.  He began undoing the straps and allowed her to fall into his lap.

"Call for an ambulance," he shouted at Brody who was already calling for one.

"Scully…wake up, it's okay."

                He brushed her hair from her face and gently stroked her cheek.  It was then he noticed her dress.  Looking down he stared at the soft material, touching it softly. Her feet were bare but not cut.  Mulder presumed she had worn shoes into the church and walked over all the broken glass and wood.  Just then she moaned and his eyes shot back up to hers.  They fluttered and finally opened.

"Scully…are you hurt?"

"Liam?"

"No, it's Mulder…Fox Mulder," he said trying not to be surprised.

"The ambulance will be here soon," Brody said over his shoulder.  "I'm just gonna take a look around."

"Where's Liam?" Scully asked, her voice hoarse and raw.

"I dunno.  We're looking for him now."  Mulder helped her into a sitting position, and then she stood shakily.  "Do you remember anything?" he asked softly.

"I…I'm not sure…I remember some stuff, but I don't know what's real or not."

"Sit down, relax…the ambulance will be here soon."

"No Mulder I don't want to sit down."    

                She pulled her hair back from her face and twisted it behind her head, but it fell around her cheeks again.  She straightened her dress and smoothened the creases suddenly aware of what she was wearing.  Her shoes were beside the chair neatly standing next to each other.  As if sensing her thoughts Mulder reached for her shoes and handed them to her.

"Not very sensible shoes for out here," she said quietly.

"Goes with your dress though."

                She looked up at him suddenly needing his approval, his soft gaze to be one of admiration not disdain.  She saw the wonder in his eyes as they travelled the length of her body and the soft smile play across his lips.  She returned the smile and leaned against him to put on her shoes.

"The lady in the store said I could return it if I wasn't satisfied."

"You might not be but I certainly am!"

                She ignored his comment and stood, this time less surely.   Mulders hand reached out and caught her before she fell.

"Come on, let's go outside." 

                Still holding onto her he led her out into the cool day.  He slipped off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.  She smiled inwardly at the long gaze he sank into her almost bare back.   He kept his arm around her shoulders, gently stroking her as if in an effort to keep her warm.  From the back of the church they heard Brody calling.  Mulder looked down at Scully who nodded and he ran around to find Brody leaning over a small well.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure but I think I got someone down here."

"Hang on I'll grab some stuff."

                Mulder returned to Scully and led her over to the car and sat her into it.

"Wait here.  The ambulance should be here soon."

"I'm fine Mulder…I just need a change of clothes."

"Just wait…" He rummaged in the boot for a torch and rope and closed the door on Scully, who sat in the back seat.  Locking the door after him, he ignored her glare and went to join Brody.

"Here, I'll go down," Mulder said untying his tie.

"You'll never fit…I'll go."

                Mulder looked at the small hole and decided he was right.  He ties the loop into the rope and slipped it over Brody's shoulders and under his arms.  Brody took the torch and gently lowered himself into the well.  His calls went unanswered into the darkness.  Mulder felt the rope slacken when he touched the bottom and rushed to the edge to see Brody stepping from the rope. 

"What do you see?"  He called.

"You wouldn't believe…" Brody's torch shone brightly on things Mulder couldn't make out.

"Try me…" Mulder yelled down after him.

"Bodies…lots and lots of bodies."

"Dead?"

"Eh…yeah…some for a long time…some are still kinda warm."

"You better get outta there…" Mulder said the hairs on the back of his neck creeping to a stand.

"Wait I think I see one of them moving…they could be alive"

"Brody, get out!"

                Watching the beam of light move around the well Mulder shouted for Brody, but got no response.  He yelled his name repeatedly down the well and got only silence in return.  The movement of the torches powerful light was his only clue to Brody's whereabouts.  Just then a hand rested on Mulders shoulder and he rolled over his gun already in his hand.

"Sir…"

                Mulder pulled his gun off the young officer and reholstered it.

"We got a man down there, we need a team-,"

"Mulder," Brody called form below.

"Brody?"

"Yeah, pull me up…pull me up quick"

                Mulder and the officer pulled on the rope until Brody came tumbling through and fell onto the ground panting.  He rested his hand on his chest and waited for his breathing to ease.  He sat up and turned to see Mulder watching.

"There is someone down there.  Took my gun, attacked me."

"They didn't shoot you?"

"No, they took my gun."

"They? More than one?"

"No…yeah…I dunno."

"What about the bodies?"

"Maybe a hundred…may be more…all at different stages of decomposition…not pretty."

"Suddenly I'm glad I didn't fit."                  Mulder held out a hand and pulled Brody to his feet.  "We need to get a team down there."

"It's like there are tunnels all over the place there.  A Labyrinth."

"First we'll need to open this well wider."

                He turned to the young officer and ordered him to call his office and get a digger out there to open the well.  The officer nodded and ran around to the front of the church, where Mulder and Brody found the Ambulance Technician talking to Scully through the half opened window.  Mulder watched as Scully pointed over towards them and the technician turned to face them, anger etched clearly across his face.

"You got the keys?"

                Sheepishly Mulder opened the car and held out a hand for Scully.  Smiling she took it and he led her over to the ambulance where she sat to be examined.  

"We found a cave of tunnels…full of bodies…" His voice was low and she stopped smiling.

"Who are they?"

"We don't know yet.  Brody is trying to get a team out here to widen the well so we can get some men down there.  Someone attacked him.  He says they tried to drug him…squeezed his head."

                Scully shivered involuntarily and tried to avoid Mulders gaze, but he lifted her face and looked into her eyes.  She winced slightly as the EMT took some blood.  

"What did they do to you?" he asked softly almost to himself..

"I…I don't remember…"

"When they are done here I will take you back to the motel.  Let you get some rest.  Shower, change your clothes."

"Thank you," she murmured, unable to match his gaze anymore she looked away and he let her.

"Mulder…" Brody stood beside the squad car and called him over, waving a sheet of paper.

                With a final look at Scully he squeezed her hands and went over.

"We will have the team out here in about 20 min.  But one of your guys just faxed this through."

                Mulder took the sheet and scanned through the writing.  Looking up in amazement he saw Brody look angry.

"How can a dead man steal a car?"

"_"I am the resurrection and the Life.  He who believes in me, though he may die, he shall live.  And whoever believes in me shall never die",_ Liam said that back at the house just before he took Scully."

"It's a chapter from the bible.  John 11:25-26."

"Well if this is right, Then Murphy isn't dead.  Just like the night we saw Liam jump into the ravine…that should have killed him."

"You saying he's immortal?"

"I dunno, but it sure would explain a lot."

"What about the bodies I found? If this has something to do with Liam, wouldn't they be alive?"

"Maybe they are non-believers," he quipped.

                Darkness fell around the motel car park as Mulder held Scully close, leading her up to her room.  She tried to shrug him off but he held tighter.  He opened the door a hand always on her lower back and gently pushed her in ahead of him.  

"Mulder…I'm fine…I just want a shower and a change of clothes."

"I know…but I'm not taking any chances."

"What chances?"

"Just humour me Scully!"  He lifted the curtains edge and saw the black car pull up, reverse parking into a spot so that Scully's door was clearly visible.

"What are you looking at?" She brushed past him and immediately spotted the car, its occupants unmoving.  "Who are they?"

"Guardian angels?" Mulder joked.

"You're having me watched?" her voice heavy with anger.

"Not watched…protected," he corrected.

                Without a reply she stormed into the bathroom the door slamming behind her.  For a moment Mulder considered calling them off, but then he heard the bath filling.  He reached over to the phone and called for room service.

"A Pizza, Scully or a sandwich?"  When she didn't reply he ordered the pizza and lay flat on the bed, his heavy eyelids finally claiming sleep.

                The persistent knocking on the door made him roll over away from the noise and slip a pillow over his head.  With the sound of the door closing the bed swayed and he turned to see Scully, her hair wet and wearing a heavy dressing gown, sitting on the edge of the bed, resting a pizza on her lap.

"Some bodyguard you'd make."

"I was tired."

"Sleeping on the job," she rolled her eye and shook her head.

                He sat up next to her and tried to open the pizza box but she held it away from him.  

"C'mon Scully, I'm hungry."

"Shouldn't you be off somewhere digging up the bodies?"

"I think they can do without me for an hour or two."

                She seemed to consider his answer before making room between them for the pizza box.  Opening it she saw all her favourite topping lavishing the base and smiled, suddenly realising how hungry she was.

"How did you know?" she joked.

"I didn't work next to you for three years without learning a thing or two."  Scully scoffed as she took a slice.

                They ate in silence as Mulder tried not to think of the "what if's" and Scully tried not to remember the emerging images.  Their eyes met and for a second Mulder saw her pain and her struggle.  Without a word he put his slice down, moved the box away and sat closer to her.  Her face rested against his shoulder and he put his arm around her, holding her close she wept silently.  Her tears fell freely onto his shirt.  She slipped her arms around him and held him tightly, needing to feel him close, needing to feel him holding her.  He whispered softly into her hair and returned the gesture, not wanting to break her spell he made no attempt to move and just held on.

                Brody and Simpson sat in the front of the car.  The headlights were on and shone brightly onto the large digger that cleared a pathway into the well.  Bob Travis appeared at the door, handing them both a cup of coffee.  

"Looks like it's gonna be a long one," Bob said leaning against the car door.

"Where's Agent Mulder?" Simpson asked.

"He brought Scully back to the motel.  He said he didn't want any calls unless it was an emergency.  Also said he'd be back in a couple of hours."

"I'd need a more than a couple of hours with that dress!" Travis said laughing, but stopped what he saw Simpson and Brody looked at him not smiling.  "Oh come on…you don't think-? But she's beautiful…and that dress, enough to get me goin!"

"Doesn't take much does it?" Brody said stepping away from the car and walking up to the dig.

                He could see clearly into the well and watched as the men slowly lowered themselves into the steep incline, lining themselves up to make a human carousel.  The bodies were handed out along the line of hands and placed in order under the large marquee that had been set up.  Several people walked along the bodies taking notes and numbering each bag.  Removing personal belongings, bagging them and labelling them.  So far they had taken 40 bodies from the well.

                Brody walked along the rows of bodies and looked into the faces.  They ranged from ten years old to eighty years old.  Some of the bags had names on them where a wallet had been found.  They were waiting for information from the missing persons database, to confirm identities, but Brody could feel it in the foul air.  The stench held firmly to the atmosphere, refusing to let the feeling of death evaporated.  He held the mask over his mouth and quickened his pace to exit the marquee.   He careened into Simpson, who had come looking for him and ran over to be sick behind a tree.

"You okay?" Simpson rushed over to Brody's bent figure.

"Yeah…I just…" he stood up wiping his mouth with his cuff, "I never seen anything like this before."

"I know, it's tough the first time…let's just hope that this is the last time too."  Simpson offered him a cigarette but Brody declined.  Lighting up himself, he moved away from the marquee and urged Brody to follow.  "It looks like we have a mass suicide here."

"Suicide? But these bodies have different levels of decomposition?"

"I know, but we can break them into intervals.  Some of them are long dead and some of them not long.  It looks like this place has been used several times for different suicides."

"You think Liam has something to do with this?"

"It doesn't look good.  We need to find him, and fast.  They may know we've found this site and may be looking for another.  We got a chopper searching the areas for small fires, strange lights…if we don't find them soon it may be too late."

                Liam stood at the front of the crowd.  They followed silently, the darkness closing around them as the wandered through the forest.  Car lights up ahead caused Liam to stop and the others followed suit.  The car pulled over at the side of the road and the lights were turned off.  Liam watched as Sgt Murphy climbed out of the car and ran directly to him as if he stood on broad daylight.  

"Liam…I found you," he said kneeling in front of him.  Liam placed a hand on Murphy's head and smiled.

"Did they follow you?"

Murphy laughed, "They think I'm dead."  He stood and looked at the crowd that stood behind him.  "It's time isn't it?"

                Liam looked at him and smiled again, this time turning to face the crowd he lifted his hands into the air.

"For they would turn away your sons from following me, to serve other gods; then the anger of the LORD would be kindled against you, and he would destroy you quickly."

                The crowd murmured softly, staring at Liam unmoving they waited for him to speak again.

"They have dealt faithlessly with the Lord, for they have borne alien children.  Now the moon shall devour them with their fields."

                Again the crowd murmured, this time louder, more feverant.  They crowded around Liam and followed him as he walked out of the woods and into the barn.  Murphy looked around the large open barn and realised that it was here that he found Liam, all that time ago.  He watched as Liam stood onto a bale and the people sat around below him, watching him in awe, waiting for his pearls of wisdom, hoping for maybe a piece of what he felt.  What Murphy saw was desperation and loneliness.  Fear, borne from a life of hardships and solitude.  He turned to see Liam watching him, a knowing smile on his smug face.  

"You know my life, you've seen my power? Do you reject me now?"  Liam's voice was low but seemed to echo around the room.  All eyes suddenly turned to Murphy who stood at the back of the crowd.  He took a step backwards but suddenly found his way blocked by two men.  They ushered him to the front where Liam was standing and threw him to the floor.

"Wait no…you have to stop this…enough people have died…"

"Including you?" Liam said.

                Murphy looked down at the hand Liam rested on his shoulder and suddenly felt the pain rifle through his body.  Dropping to the floor he convulsed against the pain trying to move, to escape, but he knew he couldn't.  He allowed the sensation to caress his skin and finally he stopped moving, his skin melting rapidly across his body as his muscles tightened around his skeleton.  

                Mulder pulled the car up outside the crime pate and looked over at Scully.  She had changed into a black pantsuit with a light blue blouse.  Without her gun holster the line of the suit was even and Mulder saw he fixing it, as if she missed the familiar bulge.

"You sure you're up to this?"

"I have to Mulder, I have to," she said without looking and stepped out of the car.  They found Simpson and Brody standing near the dig site and walked up to them.  

"Agent Simpson, Officer Brody, this is Agent Scully."

"Hello, glad to have you aboard," Simpson said calmly, as if they hadn't found her near death four hours ago.

"Hello Ma'am."  Brody tipped his cap and stared at her; unable to believe she was standing there.  Scully smiled at the contrasting reactions and looked at Mulder.

"So what did we find?" he asked, diverting the attention away from Scully.  She smiled at him warmly, giving him a wink before following them to the Marquee.

"One Hundred and Twenty bodies in total.  Some of them have been identified, some of them not.  We got fresh meat here that couldn't be more than 12 hours dead and we have bones dating we think back possibly last year."

"That's when Liam Maguire really re-appeared." Mulder said.

"What?" Scully was bent over the first body; obviously fresh and looked up suddenly.

"It seems that Liam first reappeared last year and has been doing certain experiments on siblings and neighbours since then."

"Experiments?"

"He had four brothers."

"Dead?"

"Actually they were found in the well.  In the bone section," Simpson said.  "We had dental records sent over from the local office and we started with his family."

"He was doing some sort of mind control experiments, using his brain, thinking about doing something to their brains and it happened."

"Mulder-," Scully began but Brody stepped forward.

"It's true.  He had four brothers; they were regularly showing up to school with cuts.  People reckon that he was trying to turn them into the way that he used to be, then one day they disappeared.  Robert said that they died and he had burnt them."

"And that was okay?" Scully said incredulously.

"Well Murphy went out there to investigate…"

"And we all know how that story ends…" Mulder finished for him.

                Scully stepped forward, away from the three man for a second, her thoughts flying, her mind racing.

"Scully…"  She felt Mulders arm on her shoulder and turned to see the concern on his face.

"I'm fine Mulder," she squeezed his hand and turned back to the others but before she could speak Brody's radio crackled to life.

"Brody," he said into it.

"We found a car out on the I-43, the plates match the ones that were reported stolen."

                Four sets of eyes collided and they all ran towards the parked cars.  

"Any body near the car?" Brody called into the radio as he ran.

"No sir, nothing round here for miles, 'cept for a barn about five miles away."

"I-43?"

"Yeah."

"Get over to the barn and check it out.  Don't land though.

"Yes sir.  Over and Out."

"Bakers barn.  Follow me."

                Mulder and Scully jumped into their rental and waited for Brody and Simpson to take off in the squad car.  The dust kicked up around them swirling over the two cars as the streaked onto the main road.  Scully tightened her seat belt and looked over to see Mulder without one.

"Put your belt on Mulder"

"At this speed?" he smiled and without taking his eyes off the road reached around for the buckle and handed it to her.  She snapped it into place and sat up again.

"Anyway at this speed chances are I won't see them brake in time and our belts will only hinder our escape."

"If he was _operating_ on them with mind control why would they have cuts?" Scully said suddenly.

                Mulder did a double take and looked back out the front window.  "What?"

"Brody said they turned up to school with cuts…"

"Yeah but I'm talking about what he did to the bodies…he started on the kids…badly…then progressed into a subconscious state of probing where he didn't need to cut his victims."

"But-,"

"Come on Scully, you know what he did to you?" he glanced at her, and for a horrifying moment she thought he knew.

"What do you mean?"

"The security footage of you and Liam entering the hotel…he didn't force you, you went willingly.  The dress…I'm sure he didn't dress you, he was there when you called my mobile wasn't he?"  Mulders voice wasn't accusing but it rang true to her painful mortification.  She felt weak, helpless to resist against Liam and yet her mind screamed out to get closer to him.

"It was like nothing I ever felt before…" she started quietly.  Mulder said nothing and let her speak.  "I felt like he knew me, like he knew how I felt and how to make me feel good…" her cheeks blushed and she looked down to her fidgeting fingers.  "I imagine it's what it feels like to be loved," she glanced at him, happy that he was trying too hard to keep up with Brody to be staring at her with his intense green eyes.

"You are loved…very much." He whispered, still watching out the windscreen, loud enough for her to wonder if he'd spoken at all, but soft enough for her to hear the words.

                Brody took a sharp turn and pulled the car up outside the small white house.  He got out and waited for the others to join him.

"That's the barn over there.  The chopper called and said that they couldn't see any movement.  We could be to late."

"Late?"

"The final mass suicide," Mulder said trying not to think of Scully's body among the dead.

                They crept up to the entrance of the barn and through the slots Mulder could make Liam out.  He walked among the crowd touching peoples heads and as he did they fell to the floor.  

"Get in there now," he said to the others and they broke through the door.  Liam turned surprised at them and the rest of the people that hadn't fallen to the ground stood up, protecting them.  Brody and Simpson circled around the crowd their guns held out.  Mulder stepped in front of Scully and blocked Liam's vision of her.

"I knew you'd come, Dana."

"Shut up!" Mulder shouted, his face red and angry.  "Come out where we can see you Liam."

                Liam stepped between two large men and held his hands out in the crucifix position.  Mulder heard Scully gasp when she saw the blood running from them and he felt her grab his shirt, holding him back.

"In him we have redemption through his blood, the forgiveness of our trespasses, according to the riches of his grace."

"Liam, get down on the floor," Simpson shouted, his gun waving towards the ground.

                Liam reached out and placed a hand on the man standing beside him.  His eyes closed and the man crumpled to the ground.  Reaching out to another her touched a head and another fell to the floor, both unmoving.

"Liam, Stop," Scully's voice was loud and he turned to her. "Don't do this."

"Come to me Dana, you know I can love you like no other," he rested his hands on a woman who was kneeling before him and she fell.  "Let me forgive your sins and release you."

                Scully stepped forward but Mulder grabbed her hand.  Her face was clear and serene, free from the anguish he saw, he felt, in her earlier.

"No Scully, stay with me… Stay with me," he pleaded.  She turned to face him and watched as Liam touched another, this time a child.

"I have to go…I need to."

"Dana…I need you to stay"

                Scully reached up to his face and caressed his cheek with her fingers.  Turning back to Liam she saw him standing with only five people joining hands around him.  The opened their circle and allowed her to enter the middle with Liam.

"For I am ready to fall, and my pain is ever with me."

"Psalms 38:17" Scully said softly.

                Mulder came closer his gun aimed squarely at Liam face.  He watched Brody and Simpson close in on other sides.  

"Liam, let them go…"

"I will."  He reached for the first persons hand looked sharply at Brody.  "If you want to shoot…do it now"

                The loud crack of the gun surprised everybody.  Mulder lunged for Scully taking her out of the line of Fire and rolling with her to safety.  Liam staggered from the blast and looked at the open wound on his shoulder.

"For the Son of man goes as it is written of him, but woe to that man by whom the Son of man is betrayed! It would have been better for that man if he had not been born," he spat at towards Brody who fired again, this time hitting him square in the chest.

Mulder lay on top of Scully holding her still, fighting her struggles.

"LET ME GO," she called "SAVE HIM." She struggled and squirmed beneath him but his hold was tight.

                Simpson joined Brody his gun also aimed at Liam.  They stared at him as he staggered and remained standing.  Mulder lifted his head and watched as they fired more round into the boy, who kept coming at them until finally falling to his knees.  His hands held into the air he seemed unaware of the blood on his face and body.  He cried out shouting for Scully.

"For I received from the Lord what I also delivered to you," he cried out her name "DANA, HELP ME…save me"

                Mulder held tight onto Scully but suddenly felt her leg rise to meet his groin.  His grip loosened enough for Scully to wrestle him off her and she rushed over to where Liam lay.  He had fallen back his legs bent beneath him.

"Dana…" 

                She lifted his head and brushed his hair away from his face.

"And when the LORD your God gives them over to you, and you defeat them; then you must utterly destroy them; you shall make no covenant with them, and show no mercy to them." he whispered his voice barely audible.

"Shhh…Liam, stay still, we can save you,"

"I have failed in my mission…I am beyond redemption and cannot be saved…"

"Everyone can be saved, Liam, everyone."

"Even me?"

"Especially you."

                He looked into her eyes keeping the contact until the last breath shuddered weakly from his body and his eyes closed.  Realising he was dead Scully held him tightly, silent tears fell onto his face as she cried.  Mulder came up from behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder.  Urging her to leave she gently rested Liam's head into the hay and stood away from the body.

"You okay?" Mulder asked as he joined leaned against the car bonnet next to her.  The barn was alive with another crime scene team.  The yellow tape glittered in the artificial light and reminded Scully of tinsel on a Christmas tree.  Only four of the people who followed Liam were still alive.  They had been rushed to the hospital, many of them in shock, having been left alone in the world, their friends and family dead.

"I dunno."

"How do you feel?"

"I'm tired…worn out…how about you?"

                He grimaced at her small smile and held his hand over himself protectively.  "Getting better…could be a while though.  Quite a kick…good aim."

"Sorry about that.  I know you were trying to protect me."

"Of course I was, you'd do it for me."

"Only if you promise not to kick me."

"I promise nothing." 

                He slipped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug.  She didn't struggle this time and leaned into it.

"I want to do an autopsy," she said quietly.

"On Liam?"

"Yeah…see if I cant make sense of it…"

"I figured as much…I've arranged for you to start in the morning."          

"Thanks Mulder…for everything."

"Only for you Dana, only for you"

                They drove back to the motel in silence, Mulder wondering what to say, afraid to cause her more pain.  Finally they reached their rooms and he stood by as she opened her door.

"Will you do me a favour?" she asked quietly, avoiding his gaze.

"Anything."

"Will you stay here? I'm afraid to be alone."

                Without hesitation Mulder crossed to her door and stepped in behind her.  As she watched he pulled off his tie and threw his shoes into the corner.  Scully watched, smiling as he claimed the remote and lay out onto the bed.  He patted the space next to him and she laughed.

"Only if you watch Discovery with me!"

                Mulder woke to find Scully's room empty.  For a moment he stood and stared at the tousled bed.  Wondering if she'd slept well, wondering if she'd slept at all.  He had heard her moving in the bed but apart from reaching a hand out to comfort her he left her.  Looking at the clock he saw the time read ten thirty and jumped for the door.  He changed quickly and made his way out to the hospital where he found Scully, mid autopsy.

"Decided to get up a while?"

"I was working till late on a…case?"

"Yeah? What case?"

"Alright I was watching the box…old B-Ball Games!" He smiled, happy to see her smiling, happy to hear her laughing.  "What you got?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nope, no scars, not damaged tissue, no drugs in his system, not penetration marks…then only interesting I found were his tattoos.  All bible verses marking certain quotes in the bible.  See here?" She lifted Liam arm and showed Mulder the black test the reached up his arms and across the top of his chest.

"Do you know the quotes?"

"Some of them…a lot of the ones he was always saying are here."

"Isn't that a bit weird?"

"Actually…it is. I mean we all saw him bleeding from his hands and cuts on his foreheads…I saw a bad gash on his side, but there are no traces of any wound here.  The tissue has completely healed."

"Cell regeneration…rapid cell regeneration."

"I've sent some for testing back at Quantico."

"So how about his remarkable recovery?"

I'm about to go into the brain, if you want to stick around," she said reaching for the bone saw and switching it on, close to Liam's head.

"Maybe I'll go out and get some coffee, want some?"

"Sure."

                Mulder walked into the hall and saw Brody approaching.  He smiled and held a hand out to the deputy.

"Brody, how are you?"

"Not too good."

"No, what's up?"

"I got a call from the morgue…"

"What is it?"

"The bodies…from the well…" Brody scuffed his foot, waiting for Mulder to guess as if he was afraid to admit the truth.  "They are gone."

"What? All of them?" Mulder exclaimed.

"No, just the ones that we estimated to be dead within the last day or so."

                Mulder turned and went back into Scully who was bending close to the head, a fine spray of bone showering her facemask.  Mulder stood back waiting for her to stop.

"Don't hover Mulder…"

"I got news Scully…" She turned off the saw and turned to face him, giving him her full attention.  "Some of the bodies from the well…they are gone."

                Her face showed no changed as he told her of the empty body bags that were found in the morgue that morning.  She didn't try to blink away the tears he thought she'd shed, as they didn't try to fall.  He didn't try to comfort her, as she showed no sign of weakness.  She pulled the facemask off and then the scrubs.  With a final glance at Liam she walked towards the door and tossed them into the bin.  Mulder caught up with her as she brushed past Brody.

"Scully…" he called after her.

"Just leave me Mulder…I want to be alone."

                Scully stepped into the brightly lit church quietly.  Holding back as if she was intruding she sat on a pew near the back.  The priest on the alter spoke clearly and loudly trying to be heard without a microphone.  The congregation broke into song at that moment and she sighed deeply.  Feeling the emptiness well up inside her, she bowed her head, afraid to show her feelings.  Just then a body stood next to her urging her to move in.  She looked up and saw Mulder standing beside her.  She slid along the seat and he sat next to her.  Without a word he took her hand and held it between his own on his lap.  Interlocking his fingers he held them tight and looked up to the priest who had begun his sermon.   They remained that way until finally the mass ended and the church slowly emptied. 

"He's gone, isn't he?"  Mulder turned to look at her and she didn't need his answer.  She already knew.  She bowed her head and fingered her gold cross.

"Are you alright Dana?"

"Dana? Since when?"

"I was just trying it out…Scully?"

She smiled up at him and looked at the concern in his eyes.   "Liam said to me that I wasn't loved.  That I could never fall in love…I was at a stage where I believed him…"

"Scully…"

"No, wait, listen…I know he was lying.  He might not have been a miracle or a telepath or whatever crazy theory you have cooked up this time but he was a very smart young man.  He knew my weakness and he used it against me."

                Sensing now was the wrong time to try to convince her of the power he thought Liam possessed, Mulder looked at her, watching the array of emotions play through her eyes.

"I know a few bible quotes myself you know," he said.

"Oh yeah?" 

                He stood and took her hand leading her out into the bright sunlight.  They made their way down to the bottom of the stairs and Mulder stopped her from getting into the car.  Turning her he placed and hand on each of her arms.

"Behold, this is the joy of his way; and out of the earth others will spring."

"Job 8 : 19."

How about this one… You shall not fear them; for it is the LORD your God who fights for you."

"One of my favourites…Deuteronomy 3:22"

"And my favourite…Proverbs 24 : 26"

                Scully looked at him for a moment frowning, before the smile broke through, onto her lips and reaching her clear blue eyes.

"He who gives the right answer kisses the lips," he said solemnly, his eye never leaving hers.

                She laughed beautifully, her laughter caressing his ears and causing him to smile.  She stepped up closer to him her lips inches away from his.  His breath caught in his throat and he stood still unable to move.

"I haven't asked any questions…"

"I…I…can…" he stammered.

                She laughed again, a lovely sound that began low in her body and bubbled up into a delicious sound that Mulder basked in.  Finishing her move she kissed him lightly on the lips.  He blushed slightly at his own awkwardness and tried to smile.

"Let's go home Mulder."

"Sure, I already packed for us," he said.

"Great, that means you can try to explain your theory to me uninterrupted."

"I dunno if we have enough time for that."

"A three hour drive and a four hour flight?"

"It's quite complex."

"Try me."

"Well as long as you remember that you asked for it."

                They sat into the car and Scully rolled her eye visibly at him.  

"I'll try to keep up."

THE END….


End file.
